Frozen Wonders
by Axinite15
Summary: Years ago, something happened. Elsa was immediately an outcast for it with only her two friends by her side, everyone else fearing her. But now in their Fifth Year, Anna has decided that she will figure out the enigma who is Elsa Arendelle, discovering secrets no one should have known about along the way. Hogwarts AU. Elsanna. Rated T for swearing and some scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for deciding to click on my story, this will be a Hogwarts AU and the main ship will be Elsanna (not sisters) For this world, lets imagine that everything in the Harry Potter books happened, but Snape is still alive but cold towards Gryffindors and Dumbles is still alive. Also I changed some of the characters' last names as I find it fits more, and if you know where they are from then have a cookie! ;) Hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Frozen, How to Train Your Dragon, Tangled, Rise of the Guardians or any of their characters, big surprise there ;) I only own my plot and that is about it.**

* * *

The day hadn't really started off well for Anna Menzel; she had woken up later than usual and had to fight her second best friend, Merdia Macdonald, for the bathroom whilst trying to get her other best friend, Rapunzel Moore, out of her own bed. By the time she had got into the bathroom they were already running late.

With scampering feet the trio made their way down the stairs of the Gryffindor girl's dorms. They ran through the portrait and down the flights of stairs until they eventually made it to the Great Hall with about ten minutes of breakfast left.

Their Ravenclaw friend, Hiccup Baruchel, clicked the stopwatch which he had conjured and looked at the time, tisking lightly.

"You're getting later every year girls."

"Yeah, well you try sharin' a bathroom with these two girlies; I have to get up at damn near five to get everything done in time!"

"Oh that's rich Merdi! It takes you years to tame that wild thing!" Rapunzel shouts back, leaning back from Flynn who had greeted her with a kiss. Merdia huffed indignantly and tossed a strand of her fiery hair over her shoulder.

"Well at least I know how to wake up Punz, anyone would think tha' yer sleepin' beauty!"

Rapunzel's response was cut short when Anna interrupted their upcoming argument.

"Shall we just say that we are all lazy assed witches and be done with it?" she sighed, stirring her cereal and watching as it continued to soak in the milk.

"Hey, you okay Anna?" Hiccup asked, budging her shoulder lightly.

"Yeah, its just… its our fifth year and we are taking our OWL's for our future, and I don't even know what I want to do this weekend let alone when I'm an adult!"

"Hey, its just fifth year jitters, it will wear off, you'll see." She smiles and thanks Hiccup, but looks down to her bowl almost immediately. Her friends glance nervously at each other over her head, normally she is fully of happiness and excitement, but she did get like this around the start of each year since third year. They had got used to it, but it still sucked to see her so down.

They then continued in their conversations, trying to cheer the second red head up

Anna felt something then, like someone was watching her.

"Hey," there was a tap on she elbow, she looked up and smiled somewhat questioningly at Rapunzel, who nodded across the hall, "check out who's looking at you."

Anna frowned, confused, but looked up anyway. And when she did, she felt her heart stop.

Looking right back at her, sky blue locking with ocean blue, all the way from the Slytherin table, was Elsa Arendelle.

Elsa Arendelle, she was the most beautiful person in the entire school, it did not matter that she was not the oldest, being only in her fifth year, because everyone knew it. She was beautiful.

She had flowing platinum hair, lighter shades flecking into her locks as they were tied together in an immaculate braid which was hanging over her shoulder. The front of her hair somehow staying perfect as it stayed in shape, staying out of her face and flicking in wisps over the top of her head. Never once had Anna seen it fall out of place. Her skin was pale, but not sickeningly so. Her figure was complemented by the Slytherin cardigan she wore which practically clung to her frame, with the help off her school skirt which stopped just before her knees.

There was no denying it, she was beautiful.

Too bad everyone thought that she was evil.

~Ax~

_Anna could never forget the first time she met the illusive Elsa Arendelle. It was their first year at Hogwarts, and Anna had just finished saying goodbye to her Mum, Dad and three of the four brothers who would not be attending Hogwarts that year._

_She was extremely excited for this year, mostly because she was going to finally learn how to control her magic, the random wandless outbursts had got annoying, but also she could meet new friends and make memories with them._

_She was just about to let go of her mum and join Rapunzel on the train when a flash of white caught her attention out of the corner of her eye, she looked towards where it had come from and saw a girl, taller than her, with white hair held back by a blue head band. She looked nervous, but continued to try and get her chest onto the train, with no help from anyone around her, who seemed to ignore this girl._

"_Hey, whose that?" she asked her parents and siblings, they all looked to where she was pointing and her mother gasped slightly in shock._

"_So it was true, an Arendelle is going to attend Hogwarts this year."_

"_What's an Arendelle?" Anna asked, still not understanding why her father and brothers all stood gobsmacked with jaws almost brushing the floor._

"_They are a family Anna, the closest the wizarding world has to a royal family, they are all pure bloods and very reclusive. No one has heard hide nor hair from the family since the master and mistress of the house, her parents, were killed by a large attack of Death Eaters." He father supplied for her, "She is meant to be incredibly powerful, being born of two pure bloodlines and with parents as powerful as her's were, I am guessing that she will have a lot to give to world."_

"_Or a lot to take from it," Her oldest brother snarked, "Apparently there is a prophecy about her; it says that either she will save the world from oncoming destruction, or she will be the cause of it."_

"_Who knows how she will turn out? Her parent's were very powerful, and seeing them be taken down by an army of Death Eaters must be something difficult to forget. No wonder she shut herself off from the world until now."_

"_She saw them die?"_

"_Apparently."_

"_But what's weird is, the Death Eaters were all killed to. _After_ the parents were dead." Her youngest brother, the one attending his seventh year at Hogwarts, added._

"_So… she killed them?" Anna asked, frowning as the girl, who was the same age as her, continued to struggle with the bags. Now she noticed that everyone gave her a wide birth, ignoring eye contact and stealing a few nervous glances._

"_That's what people say. And so they are all scared of her, because if she could do that at such a tender age, what else could she do now she is older and more matured?"_

_She didn't even need to look at her father to know that he was scared of her too._

"_She looks like she needs help!" Anna suddenly chirped, jumping away when her mum tried to bring her back to them as she skipped over to Elsa, grabbing the end of her case as it started to fall out of the train and pushing with her, Elsa shot her a look of surprise, to which Anna responded with a large smile._

"_Come on, push! This thing is heavy!"_

_Elsa still looked confused but pushed anyway, soon the case was on the train and they both stood back with a sigh of relief._

"_Thanks." Elsa suddenly said her voice quick as she spoke._

"_You're welcome!" Anna grinned and held out her hand, "I'm Anna, Anna __Menzel!"_

_Elsa took her hand and shook it gently, Anna noted that her hand was slightly colder that she had imagined. _

"_Elsa Arendelle."_

_The train's whistle suddenly blew and Anna looked behind her to her family, hoping to say a last goodbye to them._

"_I've gotta go say bye to my family, it was nice meeting you Elsa!"_

"_The pleasure was all mine, Miss Menzel." Elsa smiled a small smile and stepped onto the train._

_A few minutes later the train had left the station and Anna was sat in a carriage with Rapunzel and some new friends they had made, a boy with short hair called Flynn who kept looking at her blonde friend and blushing, a fiery red head called Merdia, a shy boy called Hiccup, a broad shouldered boy with blonde shaggy hair called Kristoff who had brought his two friends, Olaf and Sven._

"_Hey Anna, who was that girl you were talking to?" Rapunzel asked, heads turned to her and she smiled, remembering her encounter with the girl._

"_She said her name was Elsa Arendelle and-"_

_Flynn suddenly spat out his Pumpkin Juice and started to hit his chest as he coughed. Hiccup patted his back to help him to breathe again._

"_D- Did you say Elsa Arendelle?!"_

"_Yes, what wrong with that?" Anna now frowned, not liking the looks she was receiving._

"_She is bad news Anna, have you not heard about what happened seven years ago?"_

"_Yes, but I don't judge on rumours. She seemed like a nice girl to me."_

"_She's evil Anna, trust us." Kristoff backed up his new friend, running a hand through his hair._

"_Well, we will see whose right at the sorting ceremony then, huh?"_

_Anna huffed and Rapunzel, seeing her best friend's annoyed scowl, quickly shifted to conversation._

_**Three hours later**_

"_Elsa Arendelle." The previously loud room, having been filled with cheers when a student had been sorted into Ravenclaw, was now deathly silent. Everyone watched with wide eyes as the girl they had only heard about in stories stepped towards the dirty old hat with a blank expression. There were a few murmurs which were quickly silenced with a glare from Professor McGonagall as Elsa approached the rickety stool and sat down upon it with elegance only a princess could master._

_She stared straight through everyone and kept her eyes trained forwards, not moving an inch as the hat spoke to her._

_This is it; it would prove if this girl would be a saviour of the world, or the causer of its destruction. It all came down to this._

_And then the hat spoke._

_And the world came crumbling down._

"_**Slytherin!"**_

~Ax~

And now, years later, the hate and animosity towards Elsa Arendelle had increased. Anna had tried to get close to her, but she was persuaded not to by her friends in her first year. It seemed like Elsa was doing fine on her own however, she had taken the tile of the Ice Queen of Hogwarts. A secondary name was given to both herself and her two best friends, Jack Frost and Astrid Ferrera. They were called 'The Unholy Trinity'.

But despite all the hated they received, Elsa especially, none of them seemed bothered by it, rather relishing in the insults and laughing at the muttered comments. Making the best of a bad situation, as her father would say.

"Come on Anna, its time for… ew, Potions." Rapunzel sighed and tugged on Anna's elbow again, breaking her out of her trance. She looked back across the hall and saw that Elsa was now gone. She too, sighed.

Kristoff, Sven, Olaf and Hiccup all called goodbye before going down to their Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Apparently they had arrived at some point too.

They got to their Potions class and sat the row behind the first, arriving seconds before Professor Snape practically glided into the room, flicking his wand at the blackboard and causing the chalk to begin writing a complicated potion onto it.

"I hope you all enjoyed your summer, because now we will be making sure that your minds haven't disappeared in the sunlight." He sneered at the Gryffindors who were sat behind his trinity of prized students, noting how Anna wasn't paying attention to him, choosing to stare at the back of Elsa's head with a dreamy expression.

"Miss Menzel." He said, she did not look up, the other students turned to look at her, and Astrid snorted a little when she saw why she wasn't paying attention. Elsa too turned around, and Anna almost jumped through the ceiling when their eyes made contact again.

"Miss Menzel, I trust you weren't… day dreaming in my class?" he asked, his face blank as he spoke, his words drawn out in that terrifying way he does.

"N-no Professor!"

"Hmm. 10 points from Gryffindor for lying. And 10 more points for day dreaming."

The Gryffindors groaned while most of the Slytherins, minus the Unholy Trinity, laughed at their expense.

"Now, complete this potion in the time given. Be careful, it is highly explosive and if you do not fail to read the instructions carefully then there will be dire consequences. Begin."

Everyone shot out of their seats and got into groups, splitting up to find the right ingredients.

Fifty minutes later and Anna had crushed the red spider like she was told to in the book, squeezing the juice out of it into the potion, counting how many drops she had used very carefully, just like the book had said.

'_Add seventeen drops of red spider juice to the Exploding potion, do not use too much or too less, to do so would cause the potion to self destruct and cause horrific damage.'_

She was at drop fourteen, when once again her eyes drifted to Elsa.

Fifteen.

She was stirring her perfectly made acid green potion with a small frown of concentration on her forehead. Anna felt her heart speed up when she stuck her tongue out slightly in an adorable manner.

Sixteen.

She brought up her hand to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes, so maybe the hair did break free every once in a while, but it did not change the fact that Elsa was beautiful, not in Anna's eyes that is.

Seventeen.

But seriously, how did she get her hair to stay so perfect? Hell, how was _she _so perfect?

"Erm, Anna?"

"Wha-?"

Eighteen.

As soon as the drop of red spider's blood touched the surface the potion began to sizzle. Everyone in the room spun around and watched with wide eyes as it started to spark, and then, with a cluttering coughing sound, it exploded.

Anna would have been hit dead on. She would have been flipped through the air and smacked into the stone walls of the potions room. She would have been hit by the acids, her skin would have burnt.

Would have that is, if it suddenly didn't.

It was like an invisible wall, or a dome, had surrounded to cauldron, containing the explosion and taking the hit for the rest of the occupants of the room. The dome was covered in acid green potion, and when the explosion had stopped entirely, the dome disappeared completely, leaving the now used potion to fall to the ground uselessly.

No one dared to speak, still not quite believing that they had all managed to not get harmed by the dangerous potion.

"Heh, nicely done Els." Astrid grinned and leaned back against her desk while facing the explosion scene, using her wand to levitate a part of the useless potion off of the ground and she began shaping it into various objects, ignoring the glares she received for it.

"Is that completely necessary Trid?" Jack asked, smiling none the less.

"Why not? Its fun." Jack stared at her with a blank look, then a small grin came over his face and he levitated his own piece of potion, making it fight with Astrid's.

Anna looked away from the potion, looking to Elsa who was looking at the cauldron with an angry scowl. She looked up, seeing that everyone was distracted partially by Astrid and Jack's battle to notice her, or the fact that she didn't even get out her wand to create the dome.

She locked eyes with Anna and mouthed to her.

'_You okay?'_

'_Yes, thank you.'_

Elsa smiled gently at her, quickly using her wand to swipe at Jack and Astrid's battle causing the potion to fly back over to the rest on the floor. They turned to moan at her when she glanced to the door, leaning against the desks, they quickly caught on and copied her, Jack on the left, Astrid on the right.

Snape glided into the room; having left for some reason or another, he took one look at the destroyed potion, the guilty looks from the Gryffindor students who had been working on it, and the smug expressions on Jack and Astrid's face. It was then he knew what had happened.

"20 points to Slytherin for Miss Arendelle's help in saving the classroom. Menzel, Macdonald, Moore and Rider, detention. Tonight. In the Forbidden Forest. The rest of you can go, now."

The class was soon empty.

"That was weird, did Arendelle save us?" Flynn asked, rubbing his head with his left hand, his right currently in Rapunzel's.

"Her name is _Elsa_." Anna grumbled to herself under her breath, Rapunzel heard her and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, and look who is having a wee mothers meetin' down there." Merdia added, nodding down the corridor, they all looked and saw Elsa with Jack and Astrid, whispering quickly and harshly while moving her hands about quickly. Jack and Astrid nodded seriously and they soon all left down the corridor, once again with Elsa leading, Jack on her right and Astrid on her left.

"They must be planning something… sneaky Slytherins…" Flynn muttered darkly, Merdia nodded in agreement with Rapunzel reluctantly nodding in agreement.

Anna gritted her teeth together and sped up her walking speed, ignoring her friends as they called after her and getting as far away as she could from them for the time being.

* * *

**A/N: This was more of a warm up chapter to get myself used to the characters and their interactions, but there were some subtle hints scattered around in here, hopefully you caught onto them :) feedback is welcome, so please leave a review to tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for telling me about the names and such, this is unbetaed so all mistakes are mine and I can't believe I messed that up! Please do point out to me if that happens again :) Anywho, this chapter was fun to write, so I hope you all enjoy it too!**

**Disclaimer: Same applies as what I put in Chapter 1**

* * *

"Dude, I can't believe we got a detention." Flynn moans, rubbing his head as he repeated the same words for what felt like the millionth time.

"And so close to the start of the year, Merlin, my parents are gonna freak!" Rapunzel cried out, falling back onto the red sofa which their group had claimed in the Gryffindor common room. They were dressed in their uniforms still, well after the younger students had gone to bed, waiting for the clock to hit eleven so they could go meet the Grounds Keeper, Hagrid. Apparently there had been some signs of poaching in the area and he would need their eyes to see in the darkness.

"It can't be that bad you guys, if we're lucky we might even see the mating lights of the Merpeople in the lake!" Anna grinned, Flynn rolled his eyes and Merida scoffed.

"You know that doesn't really happen Anna? It's just a wee rumour spread by the Quibbler."

"Well, _I_ think it's true!" Anna smirked when Merdia just rolled her eyes fondly and stuck her tongue out at her fellow red head.

"Whatever, Anna Banana." Merdia snickered.

"Do _not_ call me Anna Banana!"

Merdia opened her mouth with her own smirk, but her comeback was interrupted by a long, eerie howl coming from the Forbidden Forest. The sound was bone chilling and bounced off of the walls until it suddenly stopped. The room was silent as the fifth through to seventh years all exchanged wide eyed looks.

"W-what the hell was that?" Anna asked, hands shaking as her face paled.

"I don't know…" a sixth year answered her.

"Do you think it's a werewolf? Like that professor who taught here a few years back."

"Werewolf?" Flynn asked aloud, tightening his grip on Rapunzel's hand.

"Yeah, one bite or scratch from one of those, and you become one."

Almost like they were tuned as one, all eyes lifted to look out the window to the clear night sky and locked onto the full moon.

"Hey, aren't you going out in there tonight?" a sixth year asked, the fifth year's faces all paled considerably.

"E-er, surely they won't send us out now, right? With a dangerous creature like a werewolf out there, right?" Flynn stuttered, looking around he received no reply.

Just then, the door to the common room burst open and a large towering frame ducked his head into the doorway puffing heavily, it was Hagrid.

"C'mon you lot! That'll be them poachers!"

He then left with no other words.

The Gryffindor fifth years all shared a look, and gulped.

~Ax~

"Okay… next time I say 'we've been through things worse than this', I am talking about this." Rapunzel whispered in the silent night, the loud silence only being broken by their footfalls on the leaf coated ground. Anna winced every time a twig would snap or the leaves would crunch too loudly. She kept her eyes open and searching the trees surrounding them, at the back of the line as Hagrid led them on, his trusty crossbow in hand.

Only she was not searching the trees for poachers as Hagrid had asked, rather she was searching for a two legged furry humanoid with deadly venom and a taste for human flesh.

She was not helping herself _at all_ with this thought process.

Then there was a crack, her head whipped to the side, her wand tight in her grip, wobbling slightly as fear and adrenaline took over her system. There was a flash of colour as something, which had been standing there, moved out of her eye sight, the only colour she could see being white.

Then, as she squinted through the forage of trees she could see something in what looked like a clearing. She stepped closer towards it, momentarily forgetting about the flash of white and the fact that her group had continued on none the wiser of her absence.

"Lumos." She whispered quietly, allowing her wand tip to gently light up. She used the soft light to do a quick scan of what was indeed a clearing and stepped into the middle of it. In the centre of the clearing was a wooden box made up of sticks, held open with some sort of food inside and a mechanism at the front. She frowned and picked up a small stone by her feet, throwing it and knocking the mechanism. The door snapped shut, so there were poachers in the area. Although they must be students or teachers at the school, how else would they get past the school's protection spells?

Anna's inner questioning was cut off rather abruptly, when she heard a low growl coming not five feet from behind her.

Her wand shook and her breath slowed. She slowly turned herself around, and when she did she really wished she hadn't.

She had heard about werewolves from her brothers and just now in the common room, heard how dangerous they could be. This creature was nothing like they had described it. It stood around seven foot tall, standing on its hind legs which were still bent slightly. It was leant over at the waist, shortening its stature even more. Its fur was rugged, matted with dirt and mud. Its ears were perked back and its lips were too, revealing its sharp growling teeth with saliva drooling down its chin. It sniffed, once, then twice, and then its growl turned to a snarl. It brought up its left arm, the hand an array of deadly looking claws, and took several steps forwards with a quick pace. Anna let out a yelp and fired off the first spell which came to mind.

Ropes shot from her wand and wrapped around its legs, binding the dark brown fur together as it was stopped momentarily. Anna could not go back the way she had come as the werewolf was hunched in front of where she did come from. So she turned tail and ran as fast as she could.

There was a loud snarl and the sound of ropes tearing and dropping to the ground, then, as she was about to make it to the tree line with the heavy feet slamming after her, she tripped.

Yes, she actually tripped, on a tree root none the less.

Anna fell face first into the ground, cutting her bottom lip and making her taste blood in her mouth. She rolled over onto her back just when the werewolf reached her, she screamed as it bent down to her level, roaring in her face to match her yell.

Her wand had fallen from her grip when she had tripped, she could see it lying a few feet away from her. Only she could not get it, as the werewolf had boxed her in with its legs.

She looked back to the werewolf as it once again bought its hand up to swipe down on her; she closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

Only it never came.

She reopened her eyes and saw the werewolf had shot its head up to the tree line just behind her and out of her view. She had a second to notice this, until a large white creature shot through the trees and collided with the werewolf, rolling with it on the ground as they clawed at each other. Anna could not see what it was that had saved her as they were moving too fast for her eyes to see. She knew she should have run away from these creatures at the opportunity, but for some reason she couldn't.

Back to the fight it seemed that the white creature had got the upper hand, it locked its jaws on the werewolf's shoulder and stood, throwing its head to the side as it spun and released, sending the wolf soaring through the air and landing across the clearing with an echoing thud.

Anna could now clearly see from the profile, that the creature which had saved her; was in fact a pure white wolf.

It was large for a wolf, on all fours it was almost six foot tall. Its fur was pristine, not a single piece of hair out of place as it seemed to flow down its body. It stood proud, one paw in front of the other as it crouched down a little, a slight snarl leaving its lips as it stared down the werewolf who was slowly getting to its feet.

Then it glanced at her, its eyes were an unnatural blue, one she felt she should have recognised from somewhere, they were surrounded by black like with a normal wolf, but Anna knew that this wolf was different, that it was special.

And it seemed to want to help her.

Its glance cost it however, as the werewolf came barrelling towards it not seconds later. The white wolf reared back on its hind legs and started to kick and claw at the werewolf, with the werewolf repeating this action with its freakishly long arms. The white wolf fell for a moment, cuts from the werewolf's claws running over the left side of its face, staining its white fur with red. It staggered a few steps and with a growl pushed itself upwards, its stance strong as it snarled at the werewolf, who snarled back.

They both jumped at each other yet again, only this time the white wolf ducked down, running into the werewolf's mid-section and flipping its head back, throwing the werewolf over its head, making it flip in the air yet again before crashing down.

The werewolf pushed itself to its feet, crouched and growled again at the white wolf, its hungry eyes drifting back to Anna as it licked its lips and took a step closer to her.

Anna's breath caught in her throat, a soundless scream leaving her lips when it took yet another step, she shuffled backwards until her body hit something. At first she thought it was a tree, but then the hard thing behind her moved, and she felt fur rub across her neck. She looked up and saw that the white wolf had moved over to her, placing its body over her as it crouched low, its legs placed on either side of her as its back arched and its lips peeled back, letting out the loudest growl yet.

Anna was asking to herself how she had got into this mess, and how strange it was that the wolf was letting off a sort of body warmth which was both hot and cold at the same time somehow, when she felt something on her hand and looked down, her eyes widening in relief when she saw her wand and she snatched it from the ground. The wolf above her shifted a little and its growl continued.

The werewolf snarled back and charged at the wolf, the wolf once again met it half way and tried to duck under it again, only it seemed the werewolf had learnt its lesson as it brought its left hand back and swiped it across the face, distracting it long enough for the werewolf to wrap its arms around the wolf and squeeze it. Anna was wondering what on earth the werewolf was doing when she heard the sounds of bones snapping, watching in horror as its front leg was crushed. The werewolf continued to squeeze as the wolf thrashed about in vain to escape its grip.

Anna shot to her feet and fired.

"Stupefy!"

The spell struck the werewolf on the arm, not strong enough to knock it out, but it seemed to slow it down with drowsiness somehow.

The werewolf snapped its head in her direction and dropped the wolf, which lay unmoving on the dirty forest floor. It moved towards her and she fired another Stupefy, followed by another. The werewolf was not passing out; it only seemed to be slower in its steps and somewhat drowsy.

Before Anna could act on this information however, there was a barking growl from behind the werewolf, the taller canine turned around in annoyance; only to be met with the white wolf's jaws as they latched onto its shoulder, its mass pushing the both of them to the floor.

The wolf started to thrash its head from side to side, the left half of its face now coated in its own blood and the red was getting into its eye, but the wolf didn't seem to care as it tore into the struggling werewolf's shoulder.

It used its good paw to push down on the werewolf's right clawed hand, and Anna gagged when there was a loud resounding snap followed by the werewolf's howl of pain.

The werewolf threw the white wolf off of it, causing the wolf to roll a few times, getting dirt in its now dirty coat. It hauled itself to its feet and ran into the forest after a lingering glance at Anna, its step having somewhat of a limp.

Anna turned her head to the white wolf as its head collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. She slowly made her way over to it and crouched down next to it. She raised her hand to pet its head softly, freezing when she realised it was staring right at her with those mysterious blue eyes. After it hadn't moved Anna slowly put her hand on the wolf's head and began to rub it under the ear. The wolf sighed and leaned into her touch.

It was odd, normally, right now, Anna should be feeling scared, petrified and lost. But with this wolf, she felt… comfortable, safe.

"You saved my life… thank you." the wolf opened one of its eyes and then licked her hand; Anna giggled as it did it again and she rubbed it harder behind its ear.

Then the wolf opened its eyes and with a whine pulled itself to its feet, leaning off of its broken leg.

"Hey, where are you going?" Anna asked, panic suddenly surging through her veins for reasons she did not know. The wolf locked eyes with her again, then it through its head back and let out a long, echoing howl.

Not ten seconds later, Hagrid's large form came barrelling though the tree line, his cross bow up and aimed at the bloodstained wolf standing behind Anna.

"Hagrid wait! It saved me from the werewolf!" Anna shouted, doing her best to get in between Hagrid's bolt and the wolf.

Hagrid put his crossbow down and scratched his beard, whistling loudly in appreciation.

"Thas' a fine wolf. Big 'un too." He said to himself, his eyes shining with excitement at seeing this creature.

Then Rapunzel, Flynn and Merida charged through the trees, their eyes widening and their jaws dropping at the sight of their friend next to the large wolf.

"Merlin's Beard! What is that?!" Flynn yelled, the wolf huffed, and after sharing a look with Anna, turned tail and trotted, somewhat awkwardly, into the tree line.

"Where are you going? Come back!" it heard from behind it, but ti did not turn around.

"Now Anna, it's a wild beast, yeh can'e tame it."

"But… it saved my life."

As hard as it was to not turn around, the wolf continued on its way, wa;king back up to the castle.

~Ax~

The wolf sighed in relief when it got closer to the school grounds, hoping its friends got there soon as it was beginning to find it difficult to walk.

Just as it thought this, the bushes rustled and a white fox jumped out of them, followed closely by a white doe. Both had different shades of blonde fur, the fox with a whiter colour and the doe with a blonder tint to it. They both had blue eyes which were now scanning the wolf's larger form.

The fox yipped and then began to morph, its head growing as its nose shrunk in, its body enlarging with its legs and arms as its paws stretched out. Fur was replaced by clothing until finally a miffed of Jack Frost stood before her.

The doe snorted and the same thing began to happen to her, and then Astrid Ferrera was stood before her, arms crossed with hips jutted to the side, an eyebrow raised.

"Really?" Jack spoke, light disapproval in his tone. The wolf growled lowly and then too began to shift its form.

Fur and body shortened, face becoming slimmer and more angelic, eyes loosing the black in their sclera and body hunching over. As soon as the transformation was over the person grabbed at their ribs with their one good arms, spitting out some of the blood from their face which had sunk into their mouth.

"You okay Els?" Astrid asked, dropping her arms and gently putting her hands on Elsa's shoulders. The lighter blonde gave a weak smile and nodded.

"Just peachy."

"Was that really necessary?" Jack asked as Astrid took her wand out, waving it over Elsa's face and removing the cuts which scarred her face, leaving only the drying blood behind. She then conjured a rag and wiped away at the blood, quickly having it spotless.

"Was what necessary?" Elsa asked, tilting her head with a frown. Jack grit his teeth together and clenched his fists.

"For just running off like that! I thought we were a team, going in to fight together and working together. Not you just going off and getting yourself hurt."

"I didn't just get myself hurt though did I? I saved her life from that werewolf."

"Don't talk about her like that."

"Well I do like her; don't get me wrong Jack, but really? Can you at least make sure she drinks her potion on full moons?"

"You know that she sometimes forgets things, anyway don't take this conversation away from what you did."

"Guys…" Astrid groaned, knowing where this was going, feeling the mild heat drop several degrees as her breath turned to steam and a shiver shot down her spine.

"What did I do Jack?" Elsa asked, pushing off of Astrid who she had been leaning against, her face loosing its emotions and beginning to form a glare at Jack. Jack shivered a little as the temperature had dropped several degrees, and his white shirt was not doing much to protect him from the cold.

"Ever since you had your discovery this summer, you haven't been the same, and now look at this! Abandoning us to go after the scared little girl who doesn't even like you like that!"

He knew he was out of line, and the moment the words left his mouth he regretted them instantly, he saw Elsa unclench her fist and her shoulders slump. He had known her for almost five years now, and he could tell when she was upset, and it hurt him to know that he was the cause of it.

"Els I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm just stressed out and I took it out on you-"

"Forget it." Elsa told him, avoiding eye contact as she walked past him towards the school, her arm hanging limp at her side as she made her was to the infirmary.

"Elsa! Wait, please! I'm sorry!"

She didn't look back, Jack let out a yelp when Astrid smacked him on the back of his head.

"You really know how to put your foot in it don't you?" she glared and he looked up at her, rubbing his head.

"I didn't mean it T, it was an accident."

"Yeah, well I recommend you leave her alone for now. I'll go with her to the infirmary and I'll talk to her. I'll send Bambie to come and get you tomorrow morning if it's safe for you to see her. Get some sleep Jack, you're tired."

Jack shook his head, "Nah, I think I'm gonna go for a run for a bit, I need to blow off some steam."

"Okay, well keep an eye out then. Have a nice run."

Astrid then turned and began to jog up the hill to where she could see Elsa in the distance. Jack sighed and turned back to the woods, running and jumping into the air, landing as a fox as he ran into the forest.

* * *

**A/N: I am amazed by how many people have Faved. Followed and Reviewed this story already! Thank you! :D Please do review again to tell me what you think on this chapter, they fill me with smiles :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is longer than I expected :) hopefully you enjoy and tell me what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: The usual applies.**

* * *

Despite her protests her friends had taken her to the infirmary the night before for a check up, Madam Pomfrey had made her stay the night in a surprisingly comfortable hospital bed, although she would much rather she be in the bed in her dorm.

She heard a light groan to her right and she opened her eyes to see what or who it was making the sound. She had slept while cradling the pillow in her sleep, being on her side. So when she opened her eyes she could see the bed next to hers, her eyes widened almost comically wide when she saw none other than Elsa Arendelle in the hospital bed, tousled hair, arm in a sling wrapped in bandages and with the quilt falling down by her stomach.

Just then, before she could look away, Elsa opened her eyes, and they once again made contact with her own. Anna gave her a tiered smile, pushing down her nerves, and rubbed her eye.

"G'morning." She joked, winking at Elsa who gave a small hesitant smile back.

"Good morning, sleep well?" Anna snorted and brought her hand up to lean on, resting herself on her elbow.

"Hardly, I have to admit that these beds are comfortable but I do miss my Gryffindor bed with my friends across the room from me. I can't stand all the white on these bed sheets; I much prefer my red ones."

"Hmm? You have to share your dorm?" Elsa tilted her head a little to the left, barely an inch, and frowned slightly.

"Yeah, don't you?"

"Only with Astrid, the other girls in our house and year don't really like us so they have their own room."

Anna's jaw fell.

"Really? Oh my Merlin that is _so_ unfair!" she whined, still not believing that the illusive Elsa Arendelle was actually talking and joking with her, the girl presumed to not talk to anyone outside of her two friends, and she was talking to her. Elsa smiled and looked down to the bed sheets, picking at the stitching.

Anna watched her for a few moments before asking the question that had been bugging her.

"Why are you in here?"

"Other than to keep you company?" she smirked when Anna rolled her eyes and looked back to her good hand still picking at the stitching, "I er… I have, night terrors, I guess you could say. It only happens every few months and this one was really bad. I fell out of my bed and hit but arm on the desk, breaking it. And I caught myself rather roughly on the floor and cracked a couple of ribs too. Astrid brought me here, or should I say carried me here." She laughed and had a small smile on her face, Anna however, did not laugh.

"That's horrible, are you okay?"

Elsa was at first going to reply with what she had told Jack earlier that night, but then she looked up and saw the sadness and some distress in Anna's eyes, and she instead gave her a comforting smile.

"I'm good, I have some bone healing potion inside me at the minute doing its work so I should be alright in a little bit, thank you for asking."

Anna smiled, a light blush falling on her cheeks at Elsa's smile.

"I'm glad."

Just then the doors at the end of the infirmary opened and Anna's friends all came in. Rapunzel was in first, almost instantly by her side, followed by Kristoff, Flynn, Sven, Olaf, Merdia and Hiccup following behind. They crowded her instantly and all started asking her questions at the same time. Anna felt a little trapped and she glanced over to Elsa who she could see in a gap between Hiccup and Merdia. Elsa gave her another one of those rare for anyone else smiles, which Anna returned.

Unfortunately Flynn saw part of this exchange, only seeing Elsa smile, what he took as menacingly, at his bedridden friend.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing Ice Queen?"

Elsa looked a little stunned for a second, but then her well known blank look came over her face and all emotions from her were lost.

"Flynn, what are you doing?" Anna asked, frowning at her friend.

"Yeah Flynn, can't you keep your voice down a little?" Hiccup added, glancing around nervously for Madam Pomfrey to pop out at any given second.

"She's plotting something, I could tell from her face." He pointed at Elsa who merely raised her eyebrow.

"Leave her alone Flynn, she's not plotting something." Anna rubbed her eyes, she really did love her friends, but they could jump the gun way too much, especially when involving 'Ice Queen' Elsa.

"Yes Rider. Leave her alone."

Their heads all shot to the end of Elsa's bed where Astrid stood, her arms crossed with an angry glare on her face. Flynn instantly paled at the look from one of the notorious Unholy Trinity, but he still held his ground to the girl who supposedly appeared from nowhere.

"Why, what you gonna do to stop me?" it was obvious that he had lost some of the fight in him, but he still put the act for the sake of his pride and dignity.

Astrid smirked, a dark look crossing her features.

"Lets just say that Slytherins know how to get _everywhere_ in this school. Even the Gryffindor fifth year's boys dorms. Wouldn't want to find something _nasty_ in there would you?"

She turned away from the Golden Bunch and looked to Elsa.

"You look like crap." She said.

"Well it's an improvement isn't it?" Elsa winked and Astrid laughed, then she sobered a little and leant in slightly.

"Jack wants to apologise, can he come visit you?"

Elsa sighed and rubbed her head, wincing a little as pain shot down her arm.

"Sure, call him."

Astrid grinned and pulled out her wand, flicking it and pronouncing the spell perfectly.

"Expecto Patronum."

A wispy white doe floated from her wand tip and looked back to her with blank pure white eyes. Astrid spoke to it, ignoring the gasps from the Golden Bunch behind her.

"Go to Jack Frost, tell him the dragon has calmed."

She smirked and winked at Elsa when she threw a glare at her.

"I am not letting you send that."

"Well you can't really stop me can you?"

"No, but my patronus is faster."

Astrid's eyes widened and she pointed to the door, "Go, go, go!" she shouted, her doe danced off.

"Expecto Partonum!"

Elsa's patronus, an average sized pure white wolf with a firmer form and shape than Astrid's appeared in the room, Elsa looked at it and the wolf nodded, running at a much faster speed after Astrid's doe and overtaking it before it even got out of the door. Astrid moaned and face palmed.

"It doesn't make sense that a wolf is faster than a doe." Elsa shrugged and grinned at her.

Not ten seconds later a white fox pranced into the room, jumping up onto Elsa's bed and sitting rather elegantly. It looked up to Astrid and opened its mouth, Jack's voice coming through it.

"_You know Elsa is never going to let you live this down, right?"_

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Astrid huffed and looked around for a chair, groaning when she realised that the Golden Bunch had taken them all, "All I want is a goddamned chair."

Hiccup instantly shot up out of his chair and pushed it towards her with an adorable grin, a light blush on his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head.

"H-here Astrid, you can have mine."

Astrid eyed him up for a moment, and if Elsa wasn't watching carefully she would have missed the look of affection which flashed in her eyes, being hidden by her wall moments later.

"Thanks kid." She took the chair, spun it around and sat next to Elsa's head, not seeing Hiccup deflate a little and turn back to Anna, kicking to ground with the end of his shoe lightly.

Then the doors opened and the fox on Elsa's bed disappeared in a swish. Jack strode into the infirmary and sent a glare over to the Golden Bunch who was all watching him for some reason.

"You got a problem?"

They wall looked away and were awkwardly silent. Jack got to the bed and tentatively asked if Elsa was alright she nodded and Jack glanced towards the others surrounding the bed next to Elsa's.

"I think we need some privacy." He brought out his wand and waved it above his head, whispering an incarnation. A bubble surrounded them and all sound was cut off, the privacy bubble in place.

Anna sighed, and hoped she got to speak to Elsa again, soon.

~Ax~

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys, but Hiccup told me that in his DADA class that Professor Spence said that they would be doing a practical next week, apparently we are all going to have to fight a boggart, cool eh?"

"Is he allowed to have one of those? He's not exactly the brightest of people…" Sven asked allowed, frowning as he stared at the page before him blankly, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair as his blue eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Yeah, but I still think it'll be cool to fight a boggart!" Flynn grinned and tipped himself backwards on his chair, balancing on the back two legs.

"Whas' a boggart?" Merdia asked Flynn, flipping the page of the large text book before her as she leant on her hand, exhausted. It was Anna who answered the Scottish girl.

"A boggart is an amortal shape-shifting non-being that takes on the form of the viewer's worst fear."

Merdia eyed her from the corner of her eye and then sighed.

"You spend way too much time with Hiccup."

"Hey! I'll have you know that I am amazing company." Hiccup defended himself.

"Watch out dude, people will start to think that you're dating if you spend _too_ much time together, _alone_…" Olaf grinned, ruffling his short blonde hair as his dark brown eyes twinkled with mirth at Hiccup's glare.

"No waaay dude, Hiccup is too smitten with Astrid Ferrera to go after our lovely Anna Banana." Flynn smirked but fell backwards off of his chair that he had been balancing on when Anna kicked him under the table. He got a glare from the librarian and he quickly ducked back into his seat, only to receive yet _another_ kick from Anna.

"What the Hell?!" he whisper yelled, fully aware of the librarian watching him like a hawk.

"Wait, wait, wait, Hiccup likes Astrid Ferrera? Dud why? That girl is almost as bad as the Ice Queen herself." Kristoff got a slap on the back of his head, yet again from Anna who had yet to drop the glare.

"I- I don't have a crush on her!"

"Nope, you looooove her!" Olaf sang, Hiccup blushed red with embarrassment and anger, stomping to his feet, picking up his books and leaving the library, ignoring his friends calling from behind him. Anna stood and collected her own things.

"You're assholes, you know that right?"

Then she left and ran after Hiccup.

"Hiccup, Hiccup wait up!"

"Just leave me alone Anna!"

"You can't carry all those books by yourself, give me some of those." She took the first three heavy tomes off of the top of the pile in Hiccup's hands and smiled at him, he sent a small one back and they continued to the Ravenclaw common rooms.

"It's not a bad thing that you like her, you know?"

"Well, it's bad when she doesn't even give me the time of day." Hiccup sighed, looking downcast.

"Hey, don't talk like that."

"Why shouldn't I? Its not like she'll ever date an unattractive looser like me."

Anna scoffed because what Hiccup was saying was ridiculous. She remembers when she saw him for the first time since the start of the holiday near the end of the summer, having stayed in touch through letters, and she remembers how shocked she was. It seemed like puberty had hit Hiccup and it had done a good job too, it also looked like he had been going to the gym if his defined muscles had anything to go by. He may not even know it, but he was quite attractive with his green eyes and somewhat styled brown hair framing his face, his jaw defined and his face manlier, he had caught the attention of almost all the girls in the school, and even more of Astrid's attention, which Anna knew he had since third year.

"Trust me Hiccup, she'll come around pretty soon."

Hiccup glanced to her and smiled.

"You think so Nana?"

"I know so, and don't call me Nana."

"Well there are not a lot of nicknames you can come up with for Anna; you're going to have to-"

"Have a nice trip!"

Suddenly both Anna and Hiccup were airborne and the hallway was filled with laughter as the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw fell to the ground due to the tripping jinx which had been cast at them, their books littering the floor.

Anna looked up and glared at the sixth year brunette boy.

"What the Hell Hans?!" she yelled, jumping to her feet with her hand on her wand pocket.

"That's Mr Fontana to you." His friends all laughed and started to levitate the books, causing research papers to fall to the floor and spread almost everywhere. Hans caught a sheet of it and Hiccup paled.

"N-no! don't read that!"

"Ohh, is this a love letter?" he asked in a loud obnoxious and teasing voice, "_To my dearest Astr-_"

"Fontana!"

Hans dropped the paper and a few of his friends ran when the Ice Queen herself flanked by her two friends marched down the corridor.

"M-Miss Arendelle! I was not aware that you would be coming, otherwise I would have-"

"What? Baked her a cake?" Astrid interrupted snidely as they came to a stop before them, she quickly gave Hiccup a glance over and shot her eyes away before anyone could notice, Elsa looked to the floor and saw the scattered papers and held out her hand.

"Give me your wand." Hans looked hesitant and held back.

"Why, what will you do with it?"

"Give me your wand Fontana, _now_." Hans handed it over and watched it mournfully, already expecting Elsa to snap it right in front of him.

Elsa rolled the wand in her hands, squeezing it between her fingers and hiding her smirk when she saw Hans twitch, a grimace on his face. She twirled it in her hand and held it in both, able to snap it at a moments notice; she looked up and flashed a deadly smirk to the older boy.

"Now, pick up all of these papers and books_ neatly_ and give them back to Hiccup and Anna. Oh, and you're doing it by hand."

Hans dropped to his knees, muttering apologies as he picked up the sheets of parchment. Elsa looked over to Anna and flashed a small smile which Anna had greatly missed since that morning in the infirmary five days ago.

Hans had collected all the paper and with another warning, which sounded more like a death threat, from Elsa he left scampering down the corridor.

"Are you alright?" she asked Anna, Anna nodded and smiled, shifting the books in her arms.

"Yes, thank you for that, although I could have taken him." Elsa laughed.

"I bet you could've, but I've never like Hans, and I will forever jump at an opportunity to scare him half to death."

She then looked to Jack who nodded, Elsa sighed and she faced Anna again.

"We have to go; hopefully we can talk again soon?"

Anna nodded eagerly, "I would love to!"

Elsa smirked, "We will have to meet up soon then."

Anna nodded, and then smiled greatly.

"I look forward to it!"

"The feeling is the same for me Anna. Farewell for now."

Then the Unholy Trinity left.

"Did… did Elsa Arendelle just _flirt_ with you? And did Astrid Ferrera _look_ at me? On _purpose_?! Today is awesome!"

Anna sighed and shook her head with a smile still stretched over it. She followed Hiccup who had a happy bounce in his step to the Ravenclaw common room, her mind still on a certain platinum blonde and what she should expect when they were to talk again.

~Ax~

Again was surprisingly not to long a wait, it was Wednesday when she saw Elsa again, and in the most unlikely of places. She had to go to the girl's bathroom on the second floor as a bunch of sixth year girls had blocked the one she had intended to go to. So she went to the closest one she could find, and here she was.

But strangely enough, it seemed she wasn't alone.

There was a clatter from inside the bathroom which she could hear from the doorway, she paused and listened again, this time hearing glass shatter on the solid ground.

"_**Are you alright little one?"**_ a deep voice asked.

"_Yes, although I may need to purchase a new flask."_ It was Elsa who had replied, only her voice seemed somewhat hoarse, like she was in dire need of a good drink.

"_**Indeed,"**_ the deep voice chuckled,_** "But it seems we no longer have the privacy we desire, farewell little one."**_

Then the voice disappeared, and Anna squealed as Elsa suddenly appeared in front of her, wand tip touching her nose and a cold glare on her features. The second she registered who she was pointing her wand at, her face instantly fell.

"Anna, oh Merlin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or-"

"Elsa, its okay. You didn't hurt me. You were just spooked that's all." Anna smiled and Elsa let out a breath of relief, running a hand through her hair.

"Well, that's good then."

She sidestepped and gestured for Anna to enter with a sweep of her arm. Anna walked over to the mirrors with a giggle and started to touch up her eye liner a little, glancing out of the corner of her eye to Elsa who seemed to find the tiled floor fascinating.

"So, what were you doing in here all on your lonesome?" Anna asked cheekily, Elsa gave her a small smile and pushed off of the sink she was leaning on and sauntered over to where she stood, leaning on the basin next to hers with a sigh.

"I just felt the need to get away from it all, you know?"

Anna nodded in agreement and leant on her own sink, facing the platinum blonde.

"I know the feeling, but really, this is the place you come for time outs?" she raised an eyebrow, her smile becoming lopsided, Elsa huffed out a laugh.

"No, I normally go to the Astronomy tower, but its taken right about now with classes and such. Where do you go?"

When Anna didn't answer immediately Elsa turned to look at her, a frown forming on her brow at the slight blush on Anna's cheeks.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

Elsa used her finger to draw a cross over her heart.

"Cross my heart."

"… Well… I like to go to the lake."

"What's so bad about that?" Elsa tilted her head, not understanding.

"It's not the location… its why I'm there." Anna had no idea why she was so nervous, normally she would be fine telling this to her friends, but with Elsa… it was different.

"Go on."

"Well… I go there to… to…" Anna sighed; she could do this, "Igotheretoseethemerpeaoplmatinglights."

Elsa looked mildly confused.

"Err… say that again?"

"I go there to see the Merpeople mating lights… I've read about them in the Quibbler and I am determined to see them, even if no one else believes they're true."

"Well, I can tell you that they are spectacular."

Anna whipped her head up.

"You've seen them?!"

"Of course, it is quite the sight to behold."

"C-could you show me?" Anna asked, clasping her hands together and putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

Elsa laughed gently, her voice like music to Anna's ears, and then she nodded.

"Sure, I'll come get you when it's about to happen if you'd like?"

"Yes! Thank you!"

Elsa smiled again, happiness bubbling up inside of her at seeing Anna hop around like an excited child.

"Anna? Are you in 'ere?" they both paused at the Scottish accented voice and Elsa sighed, once again pushing off of the sink.

"That's my cue to leave; I'll see you around Anna." She sent one last smile at Anna before her face was once again blank. She exited the room and ignored the redheaded girl which had just entered, Merida scoffed and pointed behind her to the retreating figure.

"How rude, am I right Anna? See here, what's got you all up in a fizz?" she walked, Anna smiled and practically danced past Merdia, the shorter red head rolled her eyes and followed after her peculiar friend.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Please tell me in a review or PM :) I can't believe how many follows/faves this story has got in such little time, wow! I hope you like how this plays out! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: About the whole name thing with the wee scotish girl (you know her) and her name, I do apologise for it. Most chapters are written in parts over several days and I do forget which spelling I have used. So, from now on her name will be spelt liiiiiiiike this! : Merida!**

**As always, thank you for the reviews and follows and alerts and faves, it makes me even more excited to update this story :) Some Elsanna fluffy times be happening!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always :)**

* * *

Professor Spence was not the smartest of people, to say it nicely. He was good at magic, and very good at DADA, but he just wasn't very good at… thinking things through. As the large bruise and slight bags under his eyes showed the room full of fifth years.

The room was full of a mixture of Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, having about 45 or so students in the room with Professor Spence pacing before a wardrobe, an exhausted smile on his face.

"Okay students! I have a _real_ treat for you all today; the previous weekend I acquired a Boggart and I thought to myself, 'My class could use this'. And here we are!"

He was like a showman in some ways, Anna thought to herself, watching as he seemed to dance across the floor, something akin to Fred Astaire in his step.

"Now, a boggart is an amortal shape-shifting non-being that takes on the form of the viewer's worst fear. When facing a boggart, it is best to have someone else along, which is why there is so many of you, to try to confuse it, since facing more than one person at once would make it indecisive as to what form it must take, usually a mixed-up amalgam of the victims' fears. Because of their shape-shifting ability, no one knows what a boggart looks like when it is alone, as it instantly changes into your worst fears when you first see it."

He stepped forwards again and got out his wand slowly showing a gentle pattern in the air, Anna's eyes glazed over involuntarily as her mind wondered, she watched the man talk animatedly, although his words were going through one ear and out of the other. She couldn't help it if she had a low attention span.

She felt a weird sensation on the side of her face, and she turned her head a little in the direction it was coming from, meeting blue with blue as she did.

She sent a small smile, which Elsa returned with one of her own. When Elsa's eyes turned back to the front of the class after Astrid had patted her shoulder lightly, Anna ran her own over the taller girl's attire for that day.

She seemed to have forgone the cardigan for the hotter day, standing with her arms crossed easily across her chest in her white polo shirt, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. The Slytherin tie was still around her neck properly, and her skirt was back again, although it seemed a little shorter than the time before, Anna did not mind however, as it showed off her lustrous legs which ran for miles.

Anna let out a small screech when something collided to the back of her head; she rubbed it and glared at Rapunzel, who had a smug expression. She glanced at the Professor and leant sideways to Anna.

"You may wanna stop undressing her with your eyes and actually pay attention."

"What?" Flynn asked, hearing some mumbling from his girlfriend.

"Hum? Oh, nothing sweetie." She pecked his cheek and he smiled instantly, she tilted her head back to Anna and winked when the red head girl huffed and frowned to the front of the class.

"… now after me, with out wands if you will, _Riddikulus!_"

"Riddikulus!" the class called back.

"And again!"

"Riddikulus!"

"Very good! Now, remember that you must imagine the thing which fears you the most to be turned into something funny, laughter will hold it back enough for a stronger witch or wizard to slay the beast, or indeed for you to flee. Now, form a line if you will, and be ready, _to face your fears!_" he finished in a comedic haunting voice which caused some students to laugh as they lined up.

The next fifteen minutes was filled with some squeals of fear, followed by raucous laughter as their fears were shifted. Anna's particular favourite moment was when a boy's fear was his grandmother with a walking stick yelling at him for not eating all of his cabbage, he turned her into a ball of the grotesque vegetable with her hat and glasses still on it, floating in the air while singing some muggle song.

Kristoff was the first of her friends to go up, followed by Rapunzel, whose fear was a woman with long black frizzy hair in a red dress, and then Flynn who had a rabid fire monkey for some reason, which he had doused with water.

Everyone went awkwardly silent when Astrid of the Unholy Trinity went forwards, her boggart was still for a moment, and then it turned into a man with balding blonde locks and a cane in his hand, which he snapped against his hand loudly.

"_Look at what you've done you stupid girl! What have I told you about interrupting me while I am in my study?! You are in big trouble-"_

"Oh shut it old man, Riddikulus!" he was immediately turned into a toad with a crown on his head. Astrid glared down at him and turned away, going to back of the room and leaning against the wall with a scowl. The room was silent after that, no one quite knowing how to break the silence.

Then, Jack moved to the front of the line, as the next student had yet to move.

The boggart immediately changed, this time into a park bench, nothing else but a bench with no one on it. Then a young blonde boy stared to fade onto it, but before it could even form properly he had used the spell and turned the park bench into a pile of wood shavings. Jack didn't even spare it a glance as he turned to go over to Astrid, sitting next to her and nodding in greeting.

The line started again, and Anna was at the front. The duck with a tiara looked at her for a second, and then shifted its form, growing huge in size and sprouting fangs, its neck enlarging and its arms and legs melting into the body.

The huge snake hissed, flicking its tongue out as several more hisses came from its throat.

Well, they sounded like hisses to everyone else, but not to Anna.

"_**They will allllll hate you when they find out! You will be an outcast, forgotten, lossst!"**_

Anna froze, her worst fear presenting itself as it lunged forwards, stopping seconds before it could touch her and darting back. Her wand was useless by her side, and the snake continued to speak.

"_**And your parentsss… your, brotherssss, they will think you lied to them! You're a traitor!"**_

"…no…" she whimpered, her legs getting shaky as tears formed in her eyes. She heard someone call her, presumably one of her friends, but she could not turn her gaze away from the nine foot snake.

"_**I will be doing them all a favour…"**_

Then it lunged for her prone form, and several things happened at once.

The room temperature dropped suddenly, steam coming from the students mouths like a dementor was near. Professor Spence slipped on his way over to her, hitting his head on a desk and knocked himself out. A scream came from one of her friends, most likely Rapunzel, as well as her other friends yelling out her name.

Then a hand wrapped around her waist, tugging at her and shifting so that Anna was now facing away from this creature. She opened her eyes, which she had not known had shut, and spun around to see her savoir, not that surprised when she saw white blonde hair in an elegant braid.

Elsa stood before the snake, who eyed her up for a millisecond, shifting the next. It shrunk in size, until it was the same height as Elsa herself. It took on a humanoid shape and its skin turned a transparent blue colour. It shocked Anna when she realised that it was a sculpture made out of ice, which looked exactly the same as Elsa.

The creature brought up its left hand, which she noticed was caked in blood, as was its right arm, and it screamed so loud that all the students had to cover their ears; Elsa remained unfazed, and brought up her wand, the only evidence of her fear being the subtle shake of her arm.

She called out the spell and fired it at the monster, only it wasn't the same as everyone else's spells. In fact, it was entirely different.

"_Confringo!_"

The fiery red curse hit the boggart dead in the chest, and then it seemed like a small bomb had gone off inside of it. Elsa erected a shield around both herself and Anna when it happened, protecting them from the strange purple goo like substance it released when it did indeed blow up.

Elsa was breathing deeply and she slowly lowered her wand, her knuckles white as she gripped it. She glanced back to Anna.

"You okay?" she asked. Anna nodded; Elsa smiled tightly, "Good."

Then she turned heel and walked out of the classroom, the students parting like the red sea for her. Jack stood up but she shook her head, he sighed and collapsed back onto his chair with a small nod, which Elsa did not see as she was already in the corridor.

Anna quickly made her way after her, batting away reaching hands an ignoring her friends calls, all she knew was she had to find Elsa.

When she was out of the classroom and down the corridor she looked around but could not see the head of white blonde hair. She had seemingly disappeared.

"C'mon, think, think, think!" she hissed to herself, bringing up a hand to thread through her hair as her head snapped from the left to the right. Then she remembered what she had told her the other day, in the girl's loo on the second floor.

"…_I normally go to the Astronomy tower…"_

It was like a whisper in her mind and Anna could have slapped herself for have not remembering sooner. Without wasting another second she turned right and sprinted down the corridor, nodding a hello to Nearly Headless Nick and ducking away from Peeves and his pesky water balloons, not stopping on her run even as Filch called after her in agitation.

By the time she was at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower steps she was thoroughly out of breath, cheeks flaming red and pants leaving her gaping mouth, her hands leaning heavily on her knees. She glanced up at the stairs and groaned.

"For," gasp, "Merlin's," gasp, "sake." She huffed. "She… couldn't have been at… the Entrance Hall… instead… could she? Nooo, of_ course_ not!"

She rolled her eyes at herself with a smile in place none the less, and with a huff she grabbed onto the wooden handrail and hauled herself up the steps.

Ten minutes later, with many breaks and mental yelling at the Architect of Hogwarts, Anna finally made it to the top of the tower, and when she did, her tiredness left her.

Her chest was no longer tight from exhaustion, her face no longer flushed from overexertion, and her breath no longer coming out in pants. Because she was there, and she still managed to take her breath away, despite it already being gone.

She was leant against the wall in the arch of the open window, leaning her head against the rail which kept her from plummeting to the cobblestone ground. Her eyes were constantly moving, scanning the grounds of Hogwarts with a tiny blissful smile. Anna almost didn't want to interrupt her, but she had run all this way, so she did.

"Hey." She whispered quietly, Elsa slowly turned her head and smiled a little bigger at her, shock flashing in her eyes as though she could not quite believe that she was even there.

"Hey." She repeated back to her, and Anna knew just from her tone that she was correct in her assumption of Elsa's thoughts.

"Surprised to see me?" she teased, her smile matching the other girl's.

"Why yes you did." Elsa laughed softly and Anna smiled, nodding to the space in front of Elsa's position on the opposite side of the small arch.

"May I?" Elsa nodded and Anna made her way to the arch, sliding down it and sitting on the cool stone with a tiny grimace.

"Geeze, why's it so cold up here?" she asked rhetorically, not expecting an answer.

"Sorry." Elsa mumbled.

"Sorry for what?" Elsa froze for a second and looked sharply into Anna's eyes, seeing the small hint of question within her humour, "It's not your fault that Britain decided to be so cruel as to make summer cold." She winked and Elsa laughed again. Then the blonde looked up with a small frown.

"Why are you here?" she asked, feeling vulnerable for some reason.

"Sorry, do you want me to go?" Anna joked and Elsa shook her head.

"No, I'm just curious as to why you came after me, or _how_ you knew I was even here. Are you stalking me Miss Menzel?"

"Of course not Miss Arendelle! I merely, Merlin forbid, _listen_ to you when we talk!" Elsa scoffed and Anna laughed at her own joke, Elsa shook her head in amusement and retuned her eyes to the grounds, overlooking the views. Anna quietened and just watched her, not at all in a creeper way that is.

"… It's beautiful, isn't it?" Elsa suddenly announced, Anna tilted her head slightly.

"What is?"

"Hogwarts. The grounds, the forest, the lake, the rolling hills and mountains in the distance with so much to offer. So many discoverys and freedom, adventures which could be had, and its just out of reach. But it is somewhat poetic." she laughed and tilted her head back, eyes never leaving the view.

"So close doth freedom be." Anna mumbled, entranced by the way the sunlight caught Elsa's hair in such a majestic way.

"Who said that?" she asked quietly, Anna shrugged.

"I did." Elsa huffed out a laugh and brought her legs to her chest, hugging them.

"Its beautiful though, isn't it?" she repeated her question.

"Yes you are." Anna mumbled, Elsa turned her head and tiled it in an adorable fashion, Anna's face flushed when she realised what she had said, and she stuttered to cover up her mistake.

"I- I- I mean, i-it is b-bea- beautiful. T-the sky a-an-d the c-clouds a-and-! I'm s-sorry, I'll just g-go-"

"Hey, shh it's alright." Elsa put her hand on Anna's kneecap, both to calm her and make sure she did not get up and leave, "deep breaths, with me, come on."

Anna's breath was shaky and she found it hard to take air in at first, but with Elsa's calming words and her calming smile, she slowly got her breath back.

"T-thanks. I'm sorry about the s-st-tutter, I normally control it easier." Anna flushed even redder and ducked her head.

"I didn't know you stuttered."

"Y-yeah, it only really happens when I'm nervous or excited or extremely happy." Elsa smiled.

"And I make you nervous do I?" she asked with a teasing glint in her eye.

"The nerveousest."

"Nerveousest? Is that even a word?"

"Hey! I'm trying to be cool over here." Elsa grinned and leaned forwards to smack Anna's knee lightly.

"Well, I find your stutter adorable."

"_Great_, I go for attractive and I get adorable?" Anna teased; Elsa raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Who said I don't find it attractive?"

Anna's face, once again, flushed red and she mumbled some incoherent words which Elsa giggled at.

"Hey, now that you've found out a deep dark secret about me shouldn't I know one about you?"

Elsa sighed, "Alright, but tell anyone and I'll feed you to a Norwegian Ridgeback."

"Deal."

"… I wear glasses."

"…"

"Don't you dare laugh."

"I'm not!"

"…"

"…"

"Anna."

Anna snickered."

"Anna!"

"No! No, no, no, no, no! Don't take it the wrong way, it's just that you're like this secretive lady from Slytherin who is insanely cool and you're nervous about me finding out about your glasses! Besides, I always though that glasses were cool."

"Really?"

"Yeah! They can make a person look both _smart_ and _sexy_ in one go!"

There was a slightly awkward silence after that which was filled with their joined laughter. A few minutes later after they had both calmed down, they were once again in blissful silence.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Elsa whispered, eyes to the sky with a small smile once again on her face.

"I-i… Merlin, sorry. It's about your Bogart, well… if y-you don't mind me asking- what was-?"

"Why was yours a snake?" Elsa interrupted, Anna would have been somewhat annoyed if it weren't for the fact she saw Elsa's teeth grit together and her hands clench a little.

"E-erm, when I was little I was playing in the garden while my brothers played Quidditch and my mother did some gardening. Father was out at work so it was just us.

"Well, I was about four at the time, and I was playing with this toy duck I had. Then I heard someone talking. I thought it was the muggle radio mother had but it wasn't, I knew this when a snake made its way up my leg and around my neck. It was a grass snake, harmless. It told me that I was gifted, and I was special. Then my mother screamed and she tore it off of me. My brothers came to see what was wrong and disposed of the snake with a banishing spell. But I then found out my mother was scared because while the snake was talking in English to me, it was just hissing to my mother, and she thought it was about to bite me."

"… So you're a Parselmouth?" Elsa asked.

"Shh!" Anna hushed, glancing around nervously for any wandering ears.

"Its okay Anna, I sound proofed the room."

"Its not that, it's just- well, I guess I-"

"You don't want to admit it, do you?"

"Well its just that I was always taught that Parselmouths were dark and evil, like You-Know-Who, Salazar Slytherin, Herpo the Foul and the Gaunt family…"

"What about Harry Potter? He was a Parselmouth, and look at him now. Head Auror, married to the star player on the England Quidditch team with three children, and he defeated the Dark Lord himself. He doesn't seem dark to me."

"What are you getting at Elsa?" Anna bowed her head a little feeling sadness well up inside of her, how could Elsa understand?

"That Parselmouths being dark is a stereotype which does not apply to everyone."

"Okay then Elsa, name me one more light witch or wizard who is a Parselmouth and I'll believe you."

Anna didn't know why she was getting so upset by this, but still tears welled up in her eyes and her throat tightened. Seriously, why was she so emotional right now?

Elsa kept her gaze firmly on her and moved forwards, sliding so that she was in between Anna's knees, which she had brought up to her chest, and she gently, so soft it felt like it wasn't even there, wiped the tear away from where it had slid down her cheek, smiling softly as she cupped the redhead's cheek.

"Well, I am looking at one right now."

Anna snorted and shook her head, "I meant other people."

Elsa hummed and leant away again, staying sat between Anna's knees with one of her own dangling dangerously over the edge out of the window. She sighed and rubbed her head.

"_I wasn't going to tell you this so soon."_

Anna frowned, Elsa had spoke again, but her voice seemed a little dry again, just like in the loo not too long ago when she was talking to that strange sounding man.

"_Elsa? Is your throat okay?" _she asked, Elsa chuckled lightly and shook her head.

"_Promise me you will not freak out?"_

"_Okay, sure."_

Elsa nods then reaches into her pocket, pulling out something silver. Upon closer inspection Anna realises that it was indeed a silver snake bracelet, curved in loops to go around the forearm. Its eyes were emeralds and it looked incredibly lifelike, and beautiful.

"_Elsa, what is this?"_

"_Just trust me, please?"_

Anna nodded and Elsa slipped the bracelet on, it glowed a strange mixture of bright burning green with silver flecks in the light for a few moments and then it stopped, Elsa huffed and spoke again, only this time she sounded different.

"_**Shtttiyyy sessqu eff seneshhhha."**_

Anna's eyes widened when Parseltonuge leaked through Elsa's lips, they widened to the size of bludgers when the snake shook its head and a gold tongue flicked out from its scaly mouth. It looked up to Elsa and flicked its tongue out again.

"_You ssssumoned me Missstresss?"_ it questioned; Elsa did not answer the snake and looked up to meet Anna's shocked eyes with her own.

"_You're not the only Parseltonuge in Hogwarts Anna."_

* * *

**A/N: Whooo! Plot Twist! Or not, lol :) hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think about it in a review! :) Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the new update :) Elsanna time! :P About Snape living and all that, imagine that instead of Voldemort getting Nagini to bite his neck he just used the cutting curse and slit his neck so Hermione could use her Essence of Dittany to stop the bleeding until he could get to St Mungo's. And Dumbledore... imagine he didn't get killed on the Astronomy tower and was fine afterwards :)**

**Disclaimer: Frozen is not mine, nor are the other things that are recognisable.**

* * *

Anna gasped and shuffled back as far as the wall would let her, her chest heaving as her eyes kept trained on the snake, which had slithered its way around Elsa's fingers and was idly wrapping itself around them as it went. Elsa put up her other hand in a calming gesture and brought the snake hand up.

"_It's okay Anna, he won't hurt you unless I tell him to and I promise I would never do that."_

Anna was shaking a little as she brought up her hand, pointing at the snake, her eyes still wide.

"_S-s-s-sn-a-ke_!" she squeaked.

"_It ssseems ssshe isss observant mistresss."_ The silver snake cackled and Elsa flicked it on the head.

"_Enough Xypher."_

The snake lowered its head a little and continued to slither around Elsa's fingers.

"_Sorry about him, he has always been a little… shall we say, ignorant?"_

"_Hey!" _Xypher hissed, Elsa shot him a look and he immediately quietened.

"_He was a bracelet, b-but now h-he's a s-snake?"_ Elsa smiled and nodded.

"_He was given to me at a young age when I was alone in my big old house. He kept me company when others could not."_

Anna felt a twinge of curiosity, wanting to ask who these 'others' were, but she did not ask. Instead she let out a breath and slowly inched forwards again. _Be brave Anna, be brave…_

"_C-can I touch it?"_

Elsa nodded and held out her hand, Xypher slithered up it so he was facing Anna, his body still wrapped around Elsa's hand with his head leaning above it. Anna touched his scaly skin, a little shocked at the metallic feel he had, forgetting momentarily that he was in fact a bracelet.

"_He can do many things too you know,"_ Elsa stated as Anna stroked Xypher's head, giggling when his gentle tongue tickled her thumb, _"he can change his size to that of a Titanoba if he so desires._"

"_A Titan-what now?"_

"_A Titanoba, aka the largest snake to have ever roamed the Earth, they can grow up to 42 ft you know."_

Anna froze in her petting of the small little snake, which seemed to be smirking, if that was possible.

"_Merlin…" _she breathed, Elsa grinned and held Xypher up a little higher.

"_He is my protector for when I need protecting."_

"_He's amazing."_ Now Anna was over the shock, the snake was quite beautiful, so unlike all the others she had seen and feared.

"_Well I could get one for you if you'd like."_

"_Really!"_

"_Yes, if it is what you would want. But you cannot talk to it in front of your friends if you don't want them to know about your ability."_

"_About that…" _Anna fiddled with her hands and looked up with confusion coating her blue eyes, _"Why do you think I can speak Parseltonuge? It's not like it's a very common thing to be able to do."_

Elsa frowned and put her hand down, Xypher looked up and saw his mistresses' distress and quickly slithered up her arm to her face, leaning against her cheek and flicking his tongue out every so often, his own way of comforting her like he did since she was a small child.

"_I- I cannot tell you why Anna. But I will, soon. But it's… too complicated right now for me to share with you. I am sorry, but I think it would be for the best."_

"_How do you know what's the best for me? I want to know, I have a right to know!"_ Anna found herself yelling angrily at Elsa, frustration returning. Elsa flinched slightly, almost unnoticeable, but Xypher noticed, and he didn't like people speaking like that to his mistress.

He turned and jumped from Elsa's shoulder, growing while in the air to the size of a Cobra and landing with a violent hiss.

"_Do not ssspeak to my missstresss in sssuch a way!" _he snarled, his mouth full of deadly sharp teeth which were black in colour, standing out starkly against his silver mouth.

"_Xypher!"_

He froze in place and let out a low hiss, recoiling back and curling around Elsa's neck, still the size of a Cobra.

"_Sorry, he is very protective of me."_

"_No, no I am sorry, I shouldn't have lashed out… its just, this I all too much!"_

"_Anna, it will all become clear, soon, but until then I must ask you to wait, please."_

Anna brought her gaze up to those unnatural blue hues and she sighed, nodding in agreement.

"_Alright, I shall. I'd best get back to my other friends, they'll be wondering where I am."_ Anna stood up and brushed the back of her skirt off.

"_Okay, and Anna?"_

"_Yes Elsa?"_

"You may want to stop speaking in Parseltonuge." She winked and Anna's mouth dropped.

"I've been speaking in Parseltonuge this whole time?!"

"Indeed, you may want to stop before you startle your friends anymore."

Anna grinned and bit her lip, thinking for a moment, and then shooting forwards to envelop Elsa in a tight hug, feeling the blonde girl tense for a few seconds until eventually awkwardly bringing her arms up to wrap around Anna's waist. Anna buried her head in Elsa shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks for everything."

Elsa chuckled; Anna could feel it vibrate up through her chest.

"Don't thank me yet."

Anna regretfully pulled away from Elsa's cool body and after another shared smile made her way to the door, opening it with a final glance back to Elsa, who was looking out of the archway again, and then she left through the door.

~Ax~

"So what did you two actually get up to?" Rapunzel asked Anna, sitting next to her on Anna's soft bed in the Gryffindor Girl's dormitories. She was lent back across the sheets horizontally with Anna propped up against the head of the bed, Rapunzel sprawled across her legs.

"We just… talked."

Rapunzel snorted, "Yeah right."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, when Flynn and I got to 'Just Talk' we actually end up pressed togeth-"

"Aye! I don't wanna know any of that Punzie!"

"Oh come on Anna, it's not that big of a deal!" she sat up and got on her knees, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Now give me details!"

Anna smiled, and thought of what she could tell the excitable blonde.

"Well, we told each other secrets and-"

"Ohh I do love me some secrets!"

"Punzie!"

"Sorry," she made a sweeping gesture with her hand, "continue."

"And we talked. About everything and nothing."

Rapunzel's smile widened at the dreamy look in her best friend's eyes, and then she gasped with shock, shuffling forwards on the bed and poking Anna in the nose.

"Oh sweet Merlin! You love her don't you!"

"W-what?! Don't be s-silly Punzie, I d-don't _love_ her I just-"

"Oh you soo do, you are stuttering for a start, and… you are blushing! Aww you're so cute!"

"Punzie!"

"There is no use lying to yourself Anna Banana, now come on, say it."

"Say what Punzie?" Anna groaned, leaning back to cover her eyes with her hands.

"Say you love her Menzel!"

Anna glared at her blonde friend, and then she sighed in defeat and spread her arms to either side of her, staring up at her ceiling with confusion.

"… How do I even know that it is love Punzie? What if it's just a lie that I'm creating for myself." She asked, her voice small and quietly spoken, like a whisper. Rapunzel saw her friend's vulnerability and smiled sympathetically at the small red head.

"Tell me," she spoke, her voice equally as soft, "what do you feel when you see her? And be honest."

"I don't know… I feel kinda, good I guess."

"Care to elaborate?" Rapunzel teased, Anna couldn't help the gentle smile that flittered onto her face as she thought about the platinum blonde girl.

"She makes me feel warm, like I'm constantly in her warm embrace. I feel stronger around her, better, like I can do better, be better. I feel like every time she looks at me a swarm of butterflies erupt in my stomach and my heart races like it's in a marathon. I can't help but feel happy when I see her or when I think about her smile, her hair, her face, her eyes… every thing about her is just so…"

"Amazing?" Anna lifted her eyes to Rapunzel who had a similar smile on her face, "Like you can't believe that the person before you actually exists, that they are even real?"

"Yeah, and if you look away they'll be gone."

"So you don't want to look away because you want them with you for as long as they will stay?"

Anna nodded, "How do you know all that?"

"Because that's what I feel whenever I'm around Flynn. He may have his moments where he's dumb, or when we fight or when he is just an overall idiot, but I still love him."

Anna sat up and ran a hand through her hair, smile never leaving nor wavering.

"Sweet Merlin…" she breathed, looking up to Rapunzel who had an expectant look in her eyes, "I-I'm in love… I'm in love with Elsa Arendelle."

"Ya what?!"

Anna and Rapunzel both screamed in horror and shock at the voice which had suddenly shot across the room. They looked around for the source only to find that Merida was stood at the end of the bed, wand held loosely in her hand as the invisibility spell she had been using to pull jokes all week wore off. The two girls on the bed gulped.

"Y-you're in love with the Ice Queen? What the Hell Anna?!" she yelled, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Mer, please calm down." Rapunzel tried to stop her yelling, firing a silencing spell at the door to block out any further noise from leaving the room.

"No I will not be calm Rapunzel! How long have you been feeling this way? A year? More than a year?"

Anna shakily stood from the bed and too raised her hands.

"Merida please-"

"No! How long Anna? _How long_!"

"How long what?!"

"How long have you known you love her?!"

"Well I just found out now that I love her, but I've been crushing on her since first year!"

Merida stopped in her tracks and let out a breath.

"F-first year? You knew since first year?"

"Yes, why is that a bad thing?" Anna was shocked to see some tears in the bushy haired girl's eyes.

"We have been friends since first year Anna; I thought that we were close, that we were all like sisters. That we could trust each other."

"Merida I do trust you-"

"Well obviously not enough! You've known for _five years_ that you like her, but you didn't feel the need to tell me?!"

Anna winced, saying it out loud really did make it sound bad.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt you Merida, I was just scared that you'd… I don't know…"

"That I'd what? Stop being your friend because you're in love with a girl? That I'd hate you? Or I'd tell someone?"

Anna hated to do it, but she nodded.

Merida huffed through her teeth and sat on her bed, crossing her arms.

"Well, that was a dumb thought."

"What?"

"I said 'well that was a dumb thought', I'm not going to abandon you Anna, and although I am very, _very_ pissed off right now, I will eventually forgive you. And Hell, we could even talk about this if you'd want."

"Why? Why are you so accepting of this after I hid it from you for so long?"

"Because, like I said, we're basically sisters in all but blood."

Anna flew off of her bed and into Merida's arms, hugging her and crying silently in her arms.

"It feels so good for you to finally know." She whispered into the bushy haired girl's ear. Merida hummed in agreement and squeezed her tighter.

"Erm, you guys? You might wanna see this…"

Anna stood up and pulled Merida to her feet, her jaw dropping the second she turned around to see what Rapunzel was talking about.

"Oh sweet mother…" Merida whispered, Anna blinked and stepped towards the corporeal white form of a wolf stood in the centre of their shared room.

"…Elsa?" she asked herself, the wolf's mouth opened and the voice of the aforementioned girl came from it.

"**You may want to come downstairs; I don't think your friends are too happy to see me."**

The three girls shared a look and quickly made their way downstairs, as soon as they were through the door they could hear shouting coming from the common room.

_Oh Merlin…_ Anna groaned mentally to herself, they finally got to the common room and saw quite the sight.

Kristoff was on his feet along with Flynn, red in the face with tense anger in his shoulders. Flynn looked just as angry while Sven and Olaf sat awkwardly on the sofa. Hiccup was stood behind the two taller boys trying to calm them down, but it was doing little to help. The Gryffindors in the common room were each edgy and glaring to the area before the fireplace, tense and most were either standing or half way out of their seats.

And before them all was Elsa Arendelle, arms crossed over her chest with her expression almost none existent if it weren't for the single mocking eyebrow raise. Her eyes moved to the staircase the moment Anna stepped off of it and she sent her a warm smile.

"Hello Anna."

"Elsa! Hey! How did you, get into the common room?" Anna questioned, stepped closer to her, well aware of all the eyes following her.

"Oh I have my ways…"

"_That you do Milady, that you do."_ The Fat Lady, who was still open and facing into the common room, stated with a hearty chuckle.

"I'll explain it to you later Anna, but right now we really must go." She held out her hand for Anna to take, but Anna hesitated.

"Go where?"

"Well, you did ask for me to come collect you when the lights were shining, did you not?"

Anna frowned, _lights were shining? What does that mean… oh! The Mating Lights of the Merpeople!_

"Really?! Its happening now?!" she squealed, jumping up and down on the spot in excitement.

"Indeed, and we must leave now, unless you _want_ to miss the beginning."

Anna took Elsa's hand; her heart jumped a little as she did. She couldn't help but notice how Elsa's cool hand felt so soft and _right_ in her own. Like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

Elsa pulled gently on her hand to snap her out of her thoughts and made her way to the door, but then their exit was blocked.

"And what makes you think that we're gonna let you take Anna away on your own?" Kristoff asked, puffing his chest out as he glared at Elsa. Elsa narrowed her eyes and took satisfaction when he shivered a little.

"Excuse me?"

"What, you just think we're gonna let our friend go off _alone_ with the Ice Queen?" Flynn added, Anna tensed and glared at the two boys.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?" she asked, glaring at them.

"Guys come on…" Hiccup tried, again, only to be ignored by them, again.

"Anna it isn't safe to go off with someone like her by yourself, we are doing you a favour by not letting her take you away." Kristoff tried to reason with the shorter girl, receiving only a glare in return.

Elsa stepped in front of Anna and pushed Kristoff back a few steps with a hard shove to his broad chest, her glare intensifying to the point where it felt like the temperature was dropping in the room.

_Actually,_ Anna thought,_ the temperature has dropped_.

"And what makes you think that you can stop her from going?" Elsa asked, voice deadly quiet as she took a step towards Kristoff, the blonde boy stepped back and she smirked in victory.

"That's what I thought. Now come on Anna, or we'll be late."

Anna squeezed her hand and was soon walking out of the Gryffindor common rooms with the Ice Queen herself leading her out.

"I am so sorry about them." She apologised as soon as the Fat Lady had closed, Elsa smiled and squeezed the hand still held in her own.

"It is fine, I am used to it."

Anna tilted her head.

"But you shouldn't have to be."

Elsa's smile seemed somewhat forced, but then it returned to its normal self and she pulled her a little faster.

"Now if we don't hurry we are really gonna miss them!"

Anna giggled and ran with the blonde haired girl out of the castle doors and to the grass, heading towards the Black Lake, all previous events in the common room fading away as she ran with Elsa Arendelle, the woman she loved.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like? Please tell me in a review or a PM! The response for this story has been amazing so far! Thank you all :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about the late update but I fear they will be a little late for a while now, I have exams that I must revise for and I bust my hand, making typing difficult :/ I will keep updating this story and my others, writing when I have time, but as I said previously updates may be tricky :S anyway, here is the next installment :) hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Usual rules apply, if you recognise it then it's most likely not mine ;)**

* * *

The air was slightly chilly that night and it caused shivers to gently run up and down Anna's spine, she glanced to the girl walking next to her who didn't seem to even feel the cool temperature, the hand held in her own squeezed Elsa's, she grinned when it was squeezed back.

"Come on, we're almost there." Elsa moved her to the left and away from the regular part of the lake curving them around until they were waking along the edge, away from where Anna would usually go. They got to a rock which was jutted out and hanging over the black lake and Elsa brought them closer. She pulled out her wand and quietly murmured a spell under her breath, aiming at the area of rock where they would be sitting. She tugged on Anna's hand and got her to sit down, falling elegantly next to her. Anna gasped, the rock, which she had expected to be cool at the very least, felt warm, like sand which had been in the sun.

"What, you didn't think I'd let you freeze did you?"

Elsa then shrugged her cloak off, ignoring Anna's protests as she hung it over the smaller girl's shoulders.

"But it's freezing out here! I don't want you getting ill because of me!" she argued, Elsa shook her head and held the cloak around her shoulders.

"Its alright, the cold never bothered me anyway."

"Well if you insist…" she crossed her legs and held her knees to her chest, Elsa sat a little closer to the edge, her feet dangling over the rock and above the water as she leant back on her hands.

"So when are the lights gonna appear?" Anna asked, bubbling with excitement.

"Well, any second now actually…" almost as if it were timed to perfection, light green rays started to hover above the water, reminding Anna heavily of the Northern Lights her parents kept talking about. Seconds later a darker blue floated upwards and joined them, the colours merged into an odd purple colour and then the lights split off into groups, rays of both green and blue pairing off. Then there was a splash, and a female Mercreature flew out of the water, flipping in the air and landing with an almost silent splash. It repeated it again, this time being followed by a male Mercreature, its blue light mixing with the female's green as they both landed in the water in sync. They did this many times, not stopping even as the other Merpeople jumped from the black lake, each doing the same actions with spins and twirls, doing some sort of dance with each other. The lights filled the area and shone bright and pure, it surly was a sight to behold.

"Wow…" Anna's jaw was on the ground as she watched the display.

"Yeah…" Elsa answered, only her gaze was actually on the redhead beside her. She mentally slapped herself and turned her eyes to the Merpeople, smiling and waving back when one pair spotted them and greeted them with a mid-air wave. Anna spotted this and frowned.

"I thought Merpeople were very territorial and didn't like meeting strangers, which is why this is such a rare sight."

"Well, they sort of know me already. I used to come here a lot in first year and by second year practically all of them knew me."

"You're friends with Merpeople? What other secrets are you hiding Miss Arendelle?" Anna teased, although awe was still present in her eyes.

"You will have to find out Miss Menzel." Elsa teased back, winking and grinning triumphantly when the shorter girl blushed lightly.

"This is amazing… how do you think they find one another?" Anna asked, moving her gaze to the Mercreatures yet again, Elsa smiled and followed their movements with her eyes.

"They can sense it from birth, they mate for life and as soon as they are born they can feel the bond. They only act upon it when at full adulthood as that is when the females can control their Thrall and find their other half. The male feels the call and finds them, and then they are mated. It really is quite sweet if you think about it."

Anna was practically gushing with glee.

"That is so adorable! If only it happened like that for humans too."

So focused on the Mercreatures and their display, she did not notice the shadow fall over Elsa's eyes, nor the frown as she looked to the ground, rubbing the rock with her palm distractedly.

"Yeah, well. You never know do you?" Anna met her eyes and grinned, failing again to notice the dark hue which Elsa's eyes had taken.

"That's right." She replied in a singsong voice. Elsa kept her eyes on Anna's profile even when she had turned away. She sighed and shifted herself to be a little closer to the redhead. She picked up Anna's hand and turned it palm up, running her forefinger over it and tracing the patterns of her palm. Anna had tensed do to the sudden cool touch, but then she had quickly calmed and relaxed her shoulders.

Elsa herself also had to fight the urge to shiver, feeling the same thing she had felt all those years ago. It still managed to baffle her to this day how Anna had first met her, but still, she was always glad it had happened.

She thought back to that day with a small fond smile.

"_I don't know what to do Sir! They are just getting more powerful!" younger Elsa cried, holding her hands as far away from her body as possible, looking like she would detach them if she could._

"_**Do not worry my dear; soon you will be able to control them."**__ A calmer voice told her. Elsa threw her hand up in the air in frustration, letting out a whimper._

"_Please Sir! Help me, I- I can't do this on my own!"_

"_**You must Elsa, you must and you will. The Prophecy foretold that you will use your powers, for the good or-"**_

"_The bad, I know Sir."_

"_**Do not interrupt me child. Unless you want me to leave you again?"**_

"_No! Please Sir, please don't leave me!"_

_Elsa fell to her knees before the person who could not be seen, sobbing into her hands. Suddenly there was a shift in the air, and they heard footsteps running down the tiled floors._

"_W-who is that?"_

"_**There shouldn't be anyone here Elsa, go see who it is."**__ The voice was stern and Elsa obeyed without delay, pausing only to bow at the unseen person and then running out of the door and into the corridor. The people in the paintings on the walls all pointed down the hall and she followed their lead, running towards the sound of a person crying._

_She was confused as to why a person would break into her house and then curl up to cry, but still she ran on._

_And then she found the source of the heart wrenching crying, at the back of a dead-end corridor was a small figure. As Elsa got closer the torches on the walls lit aflame, and there at the end of the hall was a small girl, smaller than Elsa anyway, with red hair, pale skin which was dusted with freckles, and, when she looked up, deep blue eyes which were clouded with tears._

"_W-who are you?" she asked, Elsa was in shock, how had this girl even got there in the first place?_

"_I-I don't know where this is. I was in the garden with my brother a-and then I was walking and then I was here! Where are we, who are you? W-what is going on?"_

_Elsa felt something warm flutter in her chest, she felt the cold leave her finger tips and go back up her arms, now she had found out the 'threat' was nothing but a scared girl the same age, if not younger than, herself._

"_Hey, it'd alright, I'll help you, okay? I'll get you back to your family." She held out her hand and the girl took it. They both gasped as their skin made contact._

_It was like a shock had run down each of their bodies, shooting down their arms and slamming into their hearts. Their heartbeats increased rapidly and they were both a little breathless, the girl with red hair looked up with a small blush on her cheeks._

"_I-I'm Anna, who are you?"_

_Elsa, for the first time in months, cracked a small smile in return._

"_I'm Elsa."_

But then her smile fell, as she remembered the last part of one of the best days of her life.

"_**It was for the best Elsa."**_

"_Did you really have to take everything away from her? Every memory of today, even that she was my friend?" Elsa mumbled, slouching deeper into the dark green sofa chair as she scratched the armrest with her finger nail lightly._

"_**I'm afraid so child, you will understand when you are older, but for now you must trust me."**_

"_Okay… I trust you Sir."_

"Elsa? Are you alright?" Anna asked, noticing how the blonde's face had hardened into a scowl. The expression was quickly wiped away and replaced with a little grin.

"Yes, I am alright Anna. Are you enjoying the lights?"

"Yeah, they are amazing!" she had her own grin as another pair of Mercreatures shot out of the black water to flip and spin gracefully, "You're amazing Elsa, thank you for showing me this."

"It was my pleasure Anna, anything for you."

Anna felt a blush slowly spread up her cheeks, she had been facing Elsa when she realised just how close they actually were. All it would take would be a small push forwards and they would be face to face.

Her eyes flicked down. Rather lips to lips.

She looked up to Elsa who had seemed to have noticed the distance and had frozen in space. Anna swallowed lightly and slowly leant forwards.

But then Elsa's hands shot out and caught the redhead by the shoulders, halting her in her tracks.

"Wait, I-"

"Oh Merlin, I got the wrong idea didn't I? I-I'm sorry, I-I'll just leave. P-ple-ease don't tell anyone that I just-"

"Anna! Calm down, deep breaths okay?"

Anna nodded and slowed down her breathing, she edged away from Elsa and held her legs, her face a bright red.

"Look at me Anna, please?"

She really didn't want to, but when the one and only Elsa Arendelle asked her to do something, well, who was she to say no?

So she looked up, and saw the small calming smile Elsa wore.

"Anna, listen to me please. I do want to kiss you, but-"

"But you're worried I'm too young? That I am too inexperienced and not good enough for you?" Anna rambled, Elsa's eyes hardened and she squeezed Anna's shoulder tightly.

"No Anna, stop that thought process right now."

"Look," she sighed and relaxed her grip, maintaining eye contact, "the only reason I stopped you is because I was raised to be a gentlewoman. And I find it wrong that you would give up something as special as a first kiss when I haven't even asked you out on a date yet. Understand?"

"…I don't mind." Anna mumbled, Elsa smiled again and leant forwards, quickly kissing Anna on the cheek.

"Well, I do mind. I want it to be special and I want you to be absolutely certain it is what you want, okay?"

"But I _am_ certain!" Anna whined, Elsa shook her head amusedly and leant away, standing up and extending her hand for Anna to take. The redhead eagerly took hold of Elsa's cool hand and pulled herself to her feet. Elsa stood before her, her face still being lit up by the gentle green and blue lights from the lake.

"Anna Menzel, I am formally asking you to accompany on a date to Hogsmeade this Saturday, what do you say?" at the start she had seemed confident and sure of herself, but by the end she was a little nervous. Anna grinned despite her hit and miss she had experienced not too long before, and she nodded.

"Well, Elsa Arendelle, I herby accept your offer." She made her voice as posh as possible to match the taller girl, but it did not bug Elsa, who now felt like she was glowing with joy.

"Good." She squeezed Anna's hand and tugged her towards the Merpeople again, smiling as a pair jumped up to high five each other, something she herself had taught them. They spent the rest of the night stood there watching the Merpeople until the early hours of the morning where Elsa had to practically drag Anna away from the lake and up to the common room.

They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways for that night until the morning, when they would have their date.

Anna had a skip in her step as she thought about it.

_I have a date with __**Elsa Arendelle**__! The most amazing girl to ever live!_

She got into her shared room and saw her friends sat on Rapunzel's bed, talking and trying to stay awake. They jumped up when they saw her and fired questions at her at rapid speed.

"What was it like?"

"Did you kiss?"

"Did you talk about much?"

"Make out?"

"Where did she take you?"

"Did you frick frack?"

"Merida!" they both yelled at the previously oblivious girl, who now seemed open to talk about it, obviously Rapunzel had been talking to her, but still.

"What? I'm curious!"

Rapunzel shook her head and turned her attention back to Anna.

"So? What happened?"

Anna couldn't contain it any more.

"She asked me out on a date!" she yelled, jumping up and fist pumping, the two girls squealed and jumped with her, the questions coming quicker now with a demand for more detail.

"Guys! I gotta go to bed, I have a _date_ tomorrow!" her smile was contagious as the other girls now had matching ones on their faces.

"Fiiiiiine, but you're giving us the deets tomorrow Anna Banana!" Rapunzel called to her as she walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for bed, Merida ruffled Anna's hair and jumped into her own bed, having got ready before Anna arrived.

"By the way, we dealt with Kristoff and Flynn, their sorry and want to apologise. I recommend giving them the silent treatment for a few days before forgiving them, make them beg for it." She winked, causing Anna to laugh and shake her head in amusement.

Soon Rapunzel had left the bathroom and Anna too could get ready for bed, when she came out her friends were already passed out in exhaustion.

She grinned at them and got into her own bed, quickly joining them in slumber, her dreams filled with blue and green lights, thoughts on the next day and a

certain platinum haired girl.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Sorry for any mistakes, this is Un-Beta'd and I can be too lazy to read over it myself :S some more fluff to come! :D So did you like? Please tell me in a review! The response has been amazing you guys, thank you all so much! :L**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It is veeeery late and I am veeeery sleep deprived, so there _may_ be a few more spelling/grammar/completely wrong words here. But revision is making me die inside and I now only have night times to write :| aaaaaanyway, hope ya'll like this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter/D****isney/Dream Works, if you recognise it then its not mine.**

* * *

"You sure you don't wanna go with us Anna?" Kristoff asked for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. Anna was barely able to restrain her eye roll, putting on a smile instead.

"Yes Kristoff, absolutely certain."

Rapunzel and Merida were giggling behind their hands and grinning at her whenever they caught her eye; she sent them glares, which intensified their giggling that was confusing the other boys in their group.

"Why? Are you meeting someone?" Kristoff's questions were starting to damper her mood.

"What makes you think that?" she questioned, smile getting somewhat strained as her head tilted to the side.

"Well… you know, you're all… erm…" he blushed and gestured to her clothing, she frowned and looked down at herself. She was wearing a formfitting red shirt which, if she twisted or moved some ways, would reveal a strip of her toned stomach. Followed by a pair of shorts which, she admits, were a little short. She finished with a pair of black vans and a yellow head band in her braided hair.

"A little, what, Kristoff?"

"You know… all… erm…"

"Hot?" Merida shot out an answer.

"Sexy?" Rapunzel added with a matching smirk.

"Attractive?" they both sighed together with their hands over their hearts, eyes fluttering overdramatically. They burst out laughing again seconds later, clinging to one another while the other boys looked even more confused and Anna buried her face into her palm.

"Well…" Kristoff rubbed the back of his head and refused to make eye contact with Anna who had now started to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Yes Kristoff, I am meeting someone here." She finally said, Kristoff's head snapped up and his eyes were wide, Flynn did the same action followed quickly by Sven. Olaf just grinned and held out his hand for Hiccup who rolled his own and dropped two Galleons into his palm.

Olaf smirked and made a phone shape with his hand, holding it to his ear.

"Hello? Oh why hello! Yes, I did call it; I most certainly did- ouch!"

"Shut up Olaf." Hiccup grinned and ducked away from Olaf's half-hearted swipe and his head.

"Who with?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who with? Who's taking you out on a date?"

"I never said it was a date-"

"Ha! Olaf give me back my money!"

"No way!"

"- and even if it was, what would it matter to you?"

Flynn shut his mouth and huffed.

"Okay then, who is meeting you here? Do we know him?"

Anna groaned again, but was saved from any more questioning when the person she had been waiting for finally arrived at the Entrance Hall at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well I most certainly do hope you remember me Rider."

"What are you doing here Arendelle?" Flynn glared at the platinum blonde girl, Kristoff hastily joining him in his visual assault.

"I am meeting Anna, what does it look like I am doing?" she brought up a single eyebrow and Anna felt a blush spread over her cheeks at the mere sight of it. She took a moment to take in Elsa's clothing and a grin spread over her face. She had on a long sleeved black shirt with a green chequered shirt over it, sleeves rolled up to the elbows. She had on skin tight jeans and a pair of black All Star Converse; she had a few small black leather bands around her right wrist with and immobile and frozen Xypher on her left wrist, her hair was styled as it normally was, pulled back in a braid down her back and over her shoulder. The best thing though, was the thick black rimmed glasses she had balanced on the top of her nose. They made her look smart, hot and cute at the same time, and Anna loved it.

She would have to see if she could get her to wear them again at some point.

Elsa looked over to Anna and winked, holding out her hand for her to take.

"Are you coming Anna?"

Anna's smile increased in size and she took Elsa's hand, threading their fingers together and allowing herself to be pulled past her friends and outside, making their way down the gravel path to Hogsmeade.

~Ax~

The weather really was strange at Hogwarts, or in Britain for that matter. First it was hot, then it was cold, then it was rainy, cold, and now today it was hot again. It really was mind boggling to figure out, but Anna was just thankful that it was a hot day that Saturday.

They had spent the first half hour just walking around, hand in hand and talking. Then Elsa had taken her to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer each, paying for the both of them despite Anna's protests. Then they went to Honeydukes and spent some money on the assortment of sweets and foods they could find, Elsa once again paying despite Anna's further protesting. They left and Elsa cast a charm on the bag to prevent them from going sticky or melting in the heat.

Now they were walking towards the shade provided by the forest surrounding Hogsmeade, laughing and talking even more.

"Wait so that's how your hair is so flawless?" Anna giggled, Elsa barked out a laugh and nodded.

"Yes, why is that so hard to believe?"

"I just thought that you were kidding when you said it stays up with 'magic'!"

"Well Anna we _are_ at a school for Wizards and Witches you know."

Anna pretended to look shocked with large wide eyes.

"Merlin, _really_? No way!"

Elsa started to laugh again, followed quickly by Anna who wiped a tear from her eye which had fallen due to the amount of laughing she had gone through that day.

"Elsa where are you taking me?" she asked, looking around them to notice that they were not too far from the village as they could just make out some buildings from the distance down the hill, and that the trees were in fact thinning out to form a clearing.

"Oh sweet Merlin…" she gasped, stopping in her tracks when they actually got into the clearing. It was on a hill side and was facing over the black lake, showing the mountains and rivers surrounded by trees with the school off by the side. The clearing itself had knees high green grass in it with a strange but beautiful red flower blossoming among them, swaying in a gentle breeze with some petals floating past every now and again. It was beautiful.

"Oh sweet _Merlin_…" she repeated again, her mouth hanging open; Elsa smiled at her reaction and gently tapped her mouth closed.

"Careful, don't want any Nargles flying in there do we?" she asked softly, Anna smiled back, but was unable to tear her eyes away from the field.

"This place is… _amazing_. How did you find it?"

"Well… you know how Dumbledore told us not to go into the Dark Forest in First Year?"

Anna nodded, unable to speak.

"Well, I was somewhat of a rebellious child sometimes, and I found this place."

Anna was able to tear her eyes away from the view and locked her eyes onto Elsa's, tightening her previously slacking grip on the paler girl's hand.

"You rebellious?"

"Hey now, don't judge a book by its cover!" she teased gently, tugging on Anna's hand and pulled her towards the centre of the field. She stopped in the middle and leant down to press something hidden in the grass which Anna could not see, she was going to ask what she was doing when a few cords began to fill the air, Anna's eyes widened when she realised the muggle song, it being one of her favourites.

"_Your mouth is a revolver,_

_Firing bullets in the sky,_

_Your love is like a soldier,_

_Loyal 'til you die,"_

"Care for a dance?" Elsa grinned and held out her other hand.

"How did you..?"

"I have my ways." Anna took the offered hand and Elsa started to spin them around, looping their arms and messing about as they danced. They laughed and danced.

"_Days like these lead to..._

_Nights like this lead to,_

_Love like ours._

_You light the spark in my bonfire heart._

_People like us—we don't,_

_Need that much, just some-_

_One that starts,_

_Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts,"_

Anna laughed and almost fell over; Elsa giggled with her and caught her around her waist, picking her back up and spinning her up in the air with surprising strength.

"_This world is getting colder._

_Strangers passing by_

_No one offers you a shoulder._

_No one looks you in the eye._

_But I've been looking at you_

_For a long, long time_

_Just trying to break through,_

_Trying to make you mine,"_

Anna locked eyes with Elsa at this point and grinned, pushing away while keeping hold of her hands, spinning herself back in with a grin. She seemed to have used too much strength however, as the force pushed Elsa off of her feet, causing the pair of them to fall and land on the ground, Anna safely in Elsa's arms while the blonde laughed loudly, running a hand through her hair as one unintentionally slipped to Anna's waist to support her.

Anna slowly stopped laughing, smile still on her face as she looked down at Elsa, as if only just realising their position. Her lying on top of Elsa, her hands on either side of the blonde's head with said blonde's hand on her hip, tracing patterns gently on the denim material.

Elsa did also, as her own laughter faded away, leaving only a carefree smile on her lips, which Anna felt her eyes get drawn to.

"_People like us, we don't,"_

Anna leant in slowly.

"_Need that much, just some."_

Elsa stopped her with her hand on her shoulder yet again, searching Anna's eyes intently.

"_One that starts,"_

"Anna, are you certain you want this?" she asked softly, Anna bit her lip and nodded.

"I've never been more certain of anything else."

"_Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts."_

Then they both leant in.

And then the world exploded.

Elsa flipped them over so her body was covering Anna, using her own body as a shield as fire shot down from the sky, black streaks flaring after the trails of destruction with hysterical cackles shattering the peace.

"What the Hell is going on?!" Anna yelled over the sound of cackling and screaming which was now coming from Hogsmeade.

"Death Eaters!" Elsa yelled, standing up and grabbing Anna's hand, pulling her to her feet and running towards the screams.

"Death Eaters?! I thought they disappeared when You-Know-Who was killed?!"

"That's what we thought!"

They made it through the tree line in record time, crashing through the trees and into the destruction.

"Oh Merlin!" Anna gasped, everything was on fire. Windows were smashed in and people were being killed on the streets.

"Anna, you need to stay next to me alright?" there was a tone in Elsa's voice that caused a shiver to creep down Anna's spine, it was spoken in such a way that Anna had never heard from the blonde before, cool and calculated with deadly intent, it scared her a little.

"Anna!"

"Y-yes! I-I will!" Anna replied quickly, Elsa nodded and let go of her hand, flicking her right wrist and making her wand come out of its invisible holster on her forearm. She looked to the snake bracelet on her other arm for a second, and then nodded to herself.

"_**Shtttiyyy sessqu eff seneshhhha."**_ Xypher came to life and looked up at Elsa immediately to attention.

"_Yesss Mistressss?"_

"_Look after Anna, make sure no harm is to come to her."_ Elsa ordered, Xypher nodded seriously and jumped to Anna's shoulder, hissing to her as she ran behind Elsa in the direction of the school.

"_Do not worry; I will protect my Mistressess Mate…"_ Anna had no time to ponder his phrasing when the space behind her blew up.

Elsa caught her with a wordless spell and shot another, deep blue one, back at the Death Eater who had attacked the red head. She groaned to herself when three more landed in a black smoky cloud before her.

One fired a Cruciatus curse at her which she deflected to another one of the Death Eaters around her. The second shot a bone breaking curse at her arm, she stepped out of the way of its direction, unknowingly letting it head straight for Anna. Xypher grew to the size of a Cobra and slapped it back with his tail, the spell rebounding off of his silver scales and hitting the second Death Eater in his own arm. He yelled out in agony that was silenced when Elsa hit him with Stupefy, binding the third one who was recovering from the rebounded Cruciatus with ropes and knocking him out for good measure.

The first Death Eater yelled out in anger and yelled out those cursed words.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Elsa's eyes gleamed and she brought up her own wand, firing her own spell at the same time and causing the two to meet in the middle. For a second they were at a stand still, but then Elsa flicked her wrist and both spells rebounded on the Death Eater, sending him flying through the air and landing with a dull thump.

"Come on!" she yelled, grabbing Anna's arm and dragging her towards the Hogwarts gates where everyone else who were not fighting was running to.

Suddenly a yell pierced through the air and Anna's head turned around.

"Kristoff!" she yelled, Elsa turned also and saw him being held under a Cruciatus curse by a Death Eater who was laughing loudly at Kristoff's attempts to hold in his screams.

"Anna, get to the castle!" she yelled, not taking her eyes off of the scene.

"What?! Elsa no-!"

Elsa growled under breath and ran towards them, firing off a purple spell that blasted the Death Eater into a nearby wall, she skidded to a stop next to the tall man and tried to pull him away, gripping onto his arms and heaving with all her might, but the tall broad shouldered boy was just too heavy for her to carry.

Her distraction cost her as a searing pain shot across her right shoulder, flaring down her arm and right to her finger tips and up her neck a little to just under her jaw. She dropped her wand in agony as she held her arm to her chest, feeling blood pool around her finger tips.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the great Arendelle child is not so strong after all, are you really fit to be an Heir?" the Death Eater chuckled from behind his silver mask and Elsa glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked through gritted teeth, glancing at the wand he had in his hand and her own which lay on the gravel path just a few feet away from her. She made sure to plant herself between this man and Kristoff who was now whimpering quietly.

"Why, we came here to find you of course." She then brought his wand back, a spell on the tip of his tongue.

"Hey!" he turned and fired the Cruciatus curse, intended for Elsa, right at Sven, who fell to the floor in a fetile position, screaming.

Elsa shot her left hand out and her wand flew to her grip, she pointed it at the Death Eater and aimed at his wand hand.

"Confringo!"

His hand instantly shattered beyond repair, and he now fell to his knees in agony, cradling to bloody mess that was his hand.

Elsa shot a stinging curse to his shoulder which caused him to flip onto his back and she pressed a foot to his neck.

"Who sent you after me?" she growled, the Death Eater did not answer, still screaming in pain due to the pain radiating from his hand - now stub.

Elsa rolled her eyes and stupefied him, knocking him out for the Auroras to take away. She looked to her right arm and grimaced, there were cuts curving down her arms, resembling the lower stage wounds a person would receive from being Splinched. It would be healed in a few days, but _Merlin_ did it hurt.

She looked around and noticed that most of the fighting was over now, meaning that the Death Eaters had either all been defeated or had escaped. How much would she bet it was the second option?

She groaned and lay back against the ground, landing somewhere near Kristoff. She felt an hand touch her shoulder and she glanced to her left to see it was in fact said blonde boy.

"…thanks." he rasped, Elsa nodded.

"Don't mention it."

Then the teachers and Aurors started to appear, popping into the bloody town, and Elsa was content to let them be carried back to the school, after all, walking seemed like too much effort at that point.

~Ax~

She was let out of the infirmary a few hours later, immediately going to the Gryffindor common room when she was free. She paced past the door a few times and then sighed, casting a Patronus with a slightly stinging arm and sending her wolf into the room. Seconds later the door was opened and she had a body throw itself at her, which she caught with a tiny bit of difficulty.

"Are you alright?" she asked immediately, kissing Anna's hair and inhaling her amazing scent as she did.

"Y-yeah, Xypher was really great, he hid as soon as my friends saw us and became a bracelet again, here…" she handed the bracelet over and Elsa hissed a thanks to the small silver snake.

"I- er, I guess I should apologise for how the evening went then, huh?" Elsa asked, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly.

"It wasn't your fault Elsa." Anna smiled at her, which Elsa returned.

"But still, it was going so well, and we were gonna, and you didn't get to, you know."

Anna grinned and glanced around them, noticing that the only audience were the not so subtle portraits.

"And I just wanted to say that I'm-"

Anna leant up and covered Elsa's lips with her own. It wasn't a long kiss, it was short and sweet, but it was still able to portray all of her feelings and thoughts into one little kiss.

She leant away, a large yet somewhat uncertain smile on her face.

"Wow…" she mumbled quietly, Elsa nodded, a grin stretching over her own face easing Anna's nerves. She brought her hand up and cupped Anna's face, gently pulling her closer to give her another short kiss on the lips, staying a little longer than before.

They both had matching grins and Elsa snaked her arms around Anna's waist as Anna's own arms went around Elsa's shoulders, the touched foreheads and continued to smile dumbly at each other.

"I take it this means you like the date?" Elsa asked quietly, Anna let out a very quiet laugh and nodded.

"Yes, and I stand by what I said earlier about," she gestured between them, "this, us."

"Are you certain?" Elsa checked, pulling her a little closer.

"Yes… and for the record, I'm glad you were my first kiss."

An even bigger grin spread over Elsa's cheeks.

"I am glad also."

Anna giggled and leant up on her tiptoes, kissing Elsa for the third, and most definitely not the last, time that night.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure if I like the kiss at the end there, it was meant to be different, but then it sorta... wasn't :S and I don't really like the ending too much but hey, i haven't slept for almost thirty something hours, let me have this one and I'll make it up to you ;) aaanyway, please tell me what you think in a review! :D**


End file.
